Tiny Whispers of Love
by Bananahsplit
Summary: "It all started 5 months ago, on December 15...when I helped murder my entire species. I feel like I've become death itself." Paul/OC.
1. The Chase

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this is my new story. I had an original version, and I changed it up a lot, but I think this version is a lot better. I really would like to get reviews to hear what you guys think, and any ideas you think I should use. ENJOY!**

**P.S: Renesmee doesn't exist in this story sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ppov**

_Stupid Sam, making me run patrols with Jake. The kid is the most annoying piece of crap in the universe. Bella this, Bella that, Bella who gives a shit. She moved away two years ago! Her and that family of bloodsuckers…good riddens_! I thought, the wind blowing against my fur as I ran through the forest.

_Shut the fuck up Paul! You and Emmett were like best buds, and the treaty is gone! No one cares what you think! I'm gonna miss Bella, and yelling isn't gonna change that fact! So shut up! Bella and the Cullen's have done nothing but be kind to the pack, and you can suck it for all I care. Give it a rest! _Jake yelled at me seriously getting irritated.

_Why don't you block out my thoughts then leech lover! _I said as I changed course and started heading south.

_Fine. I'm heading back to La Push. See you after your pmsisode. _He chuckled, losing the link between our minds.

_Finally peace and quiet.I know I'm coming off as harsh, but I would never admit to anyone that I fell betrayed that they left. They just packed up and left without thinking about me and the pack. _I ran through the trees, enjoying the wind. I love running. I feel free, like there's nothing in the world I need to worry about. I could spend the rest of my life running. No more leeches that we gotta kill, no more hormones, and DEFINITLY no more imprints. I am so not planning on get whipped like Jared, Quil and Sam. Their like a bunch of pansies. I laughed to myself. _I should probably turn around…I'm already in Oregon. I need to get some sleep. Bonfire tomorrow even though I don't want to…._

_PAUL! Get your ass over here! I need help! There's this girl, I can't describe it. Shes a fa-_

_I'm on my way Jacob hold on! _I replied cutting him off.

_Dude you are not gonna believe this…_He chuckled, but with worry in his voice. _Odd combo…_

_Hurry Paul! She's losing blood! Omg. What do I do! _He yelled panicked.

_Phase back to human, and try to stop the bleeding. _I replied calmly. He just has to stop the bleeding till I get there. No big deal…unless it was a crazy ass wound that was bleeding out like no tomorrow and the girl had only seconds to live and-_holy shit_- I gotta speed up!

_That's gonna be difficult considering she's six…_

_Just stop the bleeding Jake! Sheesh! _I yelled getting irritated. Does he want her to die?

_Okay okay. I'll phase. _He said calmly. I then felt the connection disappear. Finally a clear mind. I could see Jake a few miles away. As I got closer, I ran behind a tree and phased. I untied the shorts from my ankle and ran the rest of the way over to Jake who was kneeling on the ground looking at something shinny. _What the hell is that?_

"Okay I'm here. Where's the girl Jake?" I said jogging up to him. He looked up with confusion, fear, and shock?

"She's right here dude. Look" He said pointing down. I looked down and saw the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She had curly, dark auburn hair that flowed to mid back and a full chest…_probably a 34 C. _I chuckled to myself. She had a petite frame. She looked about 17. She had light tan skin, and a beautiful face. It was soft, like a child's, but at the same time mature. Her lips were plump, and fully kissable I might add. They were a rosy red, along with her cheeks. She was wearing a white shimmery dress that was tight around the stomach, but flowed out at the hips. It was unfortunately covered with blood and dirt, but you could tell it was white. She was unconscious, so I couldn't see her eyes_. I wanted to though_…the problem? She's 6 inches…..

And has wings.

**?pov**

2 hours earlier:

I ran through the woods, unable to fly from the mud that covered my wings. I ran for miles, unable to stop for a breath. He would catch up to me. _Stupid vampires…why does my blood have to be so appealing! _I jumped and dodged weeds and sticks as I ran past them. I could tell he was catching up to me. I tried running faster, hoping to make up ground. I ran so fast I didn't see the rock. I tripped and tumbled. I tried getting up, but my foot hurt. I think I sprained it…shit.i have to keep going. I'm not giving up. Emma I hope your okay…hopefully you survived. I stood up, even though it hurt like hell. I ran and ran. It hurts too much…hopefully someone will find my body. I could tell I was slowing down. He's going to catch me…no I can't give up. But there's no hope for me…he'll catch up eventually. I…

He grabbed me and proceeded to pick me up. He smiled at me, venom in his eyes, his fangs gleaming white, red with blood at the tips, and around his mouth. The massacre of my people. It's just me and Emma, well soon just Emma…I'm sorry. I put up a good fight. I'll die with dignity. I struggled and fought to get out of his grip, but he was still able to bite into my body and suck my blood. I felt myself losing consciousness. My eyes getting blurry. But I could see a figure….a wolf? He's running towards us. Better a wolf then vampire killing me. The last thing I saw was him jumping into the air, then, everything went black…

**Ppov**

"Okay well..uh..I'll carry her. You run ahead to Emily's. Tell Sam what happened. Maybe Emily can clean her up." I said bending down. She was so delicate looking. I feel like she'd shatter if I picked her up in the wrong way. Jacob got up and started jogging back to Emily's I hope this girl's okay. I feel something when I look at her. It's like a pull. I can't explain it. I need to make sure she gets better. I can't imagine her dying."Wait, Jake!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" He yelled, walking a bit closer to where I was crouched down.

"How did you find her anyway?" I asked, wondering why she was so beat up and deathly pale.

"There was a vampire. He was chasing something, and then he picked her up and bit her. I snuck up behind him and attacked him. I chased him, and killed him. I burnt the pieces, don't worry." He said, proud of himself.

"Good job dude. Now go tell Emily and Sam" I replied looking back at the girl. I heard Jake jog away. Okay, I don't want to hurt her. Just pick her up gently…I slipped my hands under her body and lifted her up. She whimpered in my hands. …damn. I tucked her into me arms and close to my chest and started slowly jogging to Emily's. I heard her sigh. …damn she's a cutie. I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms. Nothing is going to harm her again.

Not while I'm here.

**A/N**

**So tell me what you guys think! Should I continue? Yes? No? Let me know you guys! I love getting comments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ;p I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. THANX!**


	2. Emily's Baby

Just a normal, special Friday with my Sam. I love when we spend quiet, quality time together. Movies are enough for me as long as I'm with Sam. I want kids. I could just imagine Sam with a little boy or girl…a girl. That would make me happy. I could dress her up in the cutest outfits. Unfortunately I can't have children. I was crushed when we found out. Sam was just as crushed, but he said he was happy just being with me. I'll never be able to give him something special. I'll never be able to give him someone to love just as much as me. No one to watch grow up and marry someone with the love and adoration we have for each other. No one to allow us to have grandchildren…

We were watching Couples Retreat. We were just like one of the couples. Unable to have children. But, the movie was full of laughs. I cuddled into his side and he kissed the top of my hair often. Things like this make us happy. The simplest things make our days complete. The pack is out doing their own stuff. Jared's with Kim, everyone else is probably at the beach having fun. Except for Paul and Jake, their out patrolling-*SLAM*

Sam and I both turned our heads towards the door where we saw a panting Jake. He had a look of urgency in his eyes…what happened?

"Sam! Thank god your home! We were running patrol's and I was heading home, and there was a vampire-Jake said catching his breath.

'WHAT?" Sam yelled cutting Jake off about to stand up.

"I'm not finished Sam. He was chasing something. It was a girl. He picked her up, and bit it, trying to drink her blood. I ran up behind him and killed him. I burnt the pieces, don't worry. But the real problem is the girl he drank form. She started like shrinking! She looked like 6 inches tall. She was bleeding really bad, and I told Paul to come and help. He told me to stop the bleeding while he made his way back. He told me to run ahead and tell you while he brought her back." Jake said, calming down. But he spoke again before Sam could respond. "Emily, can you clean her up? She has dirt and blood on her, and a bath would help."

"Sure. I'll help her in any way possible." I said smiling while standing up. Sam stood up as well and went outside with Jake to wait for Paul while I walked into the bathroom and started heating the water in the sink. …so small. Poor baby...*GASP!

….baby

**Ppov:**

I ran through the forest, the tiny girl in my arms. She hasn't stirred yes, but she's whimpered, probably out of pain. …damn I can't help her! Just then, she gripped my shirt with her tiny hand. So cute…she must be dreaming. I looked back in front of me. I could see Sam's house, with Jake and Sam in the front yard, scanning the forest. Probably looking for me. I sped up. I have to get her to Emily. As I ran into the opening, I didn't stop, even though I heard Sam and Jake call my name. I ran into the house, eyes scanning for Emily. She walked out of the hallway and ran over to me looking at the girl in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Paul, I'll go clean her up. You go rest on the couch or something." She said lifting her arms for me to place the girl in. I hesitated, but nodded. I have to help her in whatever way I can.

"Be gentle with her Emily. I don't want her to get hurt anymore." I said, maneuvering her gently into Emily's arms. Emily smiled as I place her into her waiting arms. …she must feel like a mother right now. Emily smiled up at me and turned the corner. I got one more glimpse of the girll before she disappeared out of sight.

**Epov:**

I carried my baby into the bathroom. I set up towels into a cushion so she wouldn't be on the hard counter. I gently took off her dress and placed her into the water. I grabbed a tiny bit of shampoo and washed her hair. My little baby…I could get used to this. I won't let them take her away from me. I turned on the faucet very low and gently placed her head under it, getting rid of all the soap. After, I grabbed some body wash, and washed her body, getting rid of all the blood and dirt that was over her beautiful skin. I hope that vampire rots in hell for hurting MY baby! No one will ever harm her again. I think Paul imprinted on her….he won't hurt her. I know he will guard her with his life. After I rinsed off the soap, I got a washcloth and wrapped her in it, and laid her on the bed of towels. She reached out into thin air like she was looking for something. I gave her my finger, and she sighed. She's dreaming…She let go and dropped her hand as if nothing happened. I smiled to myself and grabbed her dress.

I scrubbed her dress with cleaner, and made sure I got everything out. I then dried it with the hairdryer, and got all the wrinkles out. My baby was still unconscious, so I gently lifted her and put her dress back on. As I placed her back down, she stirred and moved her head. I gasped and watched her open her eyes. They were a vibrant metallic purple. Just when I though she couldn't get more beautiful… She looked around and her eyes landed on me. I put my hand out for her to touch, and she lifted her hand to mine. I was greeted with her thoughts, as if she was talking to me.

**Npov:**

I opened my eyes to be greeted with a bright light. I looked around the room, searching for anything to give me an idea of where I am. I landed on a woman. She looked about 21. She had straight black hair that flowed down her back. Her skin was tan, and she had scars on the right side if her body, but that didn't stop her beauty. It made her look exotic. She had soft brown eyes, and was smiling down at me. A sincere, loving smile. She's like my mom. She lifted her hand up, and I met her half way with mine. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be my age, so I used my thoughts to explain myself. She would be able to talk to me through thought, so I'll do the talking.

_Hi. I'm Nina. I guess you're wondering why you can hear my thoughts. I'm a fairy, and I have the ability to do that. I'm 17, but I won't act that way for a few weeks. You see when a vampire sucks on a fairies blood, we lose age, and our bodies grow weak, so we shrink. Our body stays the same, but our minds get younger. I can tell that the vampire who attacked me took a lot of blood, so I'm going to assume I'm going to have the mind of a 3 or 4 year old. I should probably tell you how to take care of me. _I thought. Her expression was full of shock, but happiness when she heard I needed to be taken care of. She simply nodded looking at me. _I need clothes and plates and such, so you will probably have to go to a toy store. _I giggled. _A fairy needs to drink honey with every meal. If I have about 5 servings of honey a day, I should get my 17 year old mind back in a few weeks. When that happens, I will be able to change back to human size. So I won't be a tiny 6 inch fairy for the rest of my life. This is the only way I will be able to talk to people normally, but I can't do that often, because it drains my energy and it will take longer to heal. _I thought eyes drooping. I let go of her hand and she finally spoke.

"I'm Emily. And don't you worry. I'm going to mother you till you get better, and longer than that" She said smiling. "The boys are worried about you. Especially Paul. He brought you here to my house, and was very nervous about me taking you in here. He loves you very much. I can tell. And Jacob, he killed the vampire, so don't worry of him coming back." I widened my eyes in shock. He's dead! He won't hurt anymore fairies. Thank god. I need to thank them. "Feel free to call me mom, Nina. I should probably go shopping and give you to Paul. You can sleep in his arms. He would be more than thrilled." She said giggling, moving her arms to pick me up. I was limp in her arms, I was so drained. "I'll get little cups at the toy store to put the honey in too." I smiled up at her as a sign of thanks. She opened the door and turned left and into what looked like a kitchen. Emily turned left again into the living room. There were tons of guys in there playing games on the T.V, and they were all having fun. I saw one REALLY hot guy talking to someone else, and his voice sounded familiar….I think that's Paul!

I put my hand on Emily's arm and pointed to the hot guy. _Is that Paul?_ I thought looking up at her. She nodded and started walking over there. The guy he was talking to looked over and smiled, and Paul followed his gaze and looked right at me. He smiled the biggest, cutest smile and turned to face me, opening his arms out for me. Mom placed me in his arms and we smiled at each other. I felt my eyes start to droop and saw him mouth the words 'beautiful', then, I fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Yes no? Was it boring? It should get better, or boring…depends on what your better is LOL. I explained what her problem is, and the imprint will work! YAY! Same thing as last time, 5 reviews, or more;p. **


	3. Q&A

**Sorry Guys! I wanted to answer some questions that I'm sure A LOT of you have. So this is me doing just that.**

**Relationship between Nina/Emily (moving too fast):**

**Ok Emily: she wants a child so so much, and seeing Nina that small reminded her of a baby, so Emily is blinded by that, and wants to take care of Nina even though she doesn't know her**

**Nina: When Nina looks at Emily and thinks "she looks like my mom", she's referring to her real mom that she left behind.(or so u think;p. you'll find out later). Nina calls Emily mom, cuz she figured that since Emily is basically going to be her mom, she figured she would make Emily happy by calling her mom.**

**Paul/Nina relationship(moving too fast):**

**Paul and Nina relationship: since Paul imprinted on Nina, he already feels a big pull to her and says he loves her, but at the moment, since she's so small, it's like a brotherly/ sisterly love.**

**Nina thinking of Paul:**

**Nina as the mind of a 4 year old at the moment in the story, but…this is hard to explain lol. Ok, so you know when she touches someone and talks 2 them with her mind? Well when she does that, she's talking to them with her 17 yr old mind. When she speaks out loud, she's basically a 4 yr old. She has no control of how she speaks, but if she talks 2 someone through thinking, she's her normal self. So when she thought Paul was REALLY hot, that was her 17 yr old mind. Ex: She could want to tell paul he's gorgeous, but if she says that out loud, it would be "your pretty" or "You look nice". Get it? Lol. I'm not explaining this well;p. **

**As much as my retarded answers are, I hope it helped. TTYL! PLEASE REVIEW! If u have questions, I would love to answer them!**


	4. Curious

**A/N**

**HEEEEY! Ok so here's chapter 3! It's gonna be Emily, Sam's and Paul's pov, so don't expect Nina. Sorry! Anyways! Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it LOL**

**P.S: I do NOT own twilight, just Nina…the fairy**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Sam's worried

Epov:

I walked back over to Sam to tell the boys what's going on, and so they will take care of her while I'm gone. There not killing my baby. Knowing them they won't watch her and she'll get stuck somewhere and unable to save herself. "Okay boys! Story time turn the game off." I heard tons of groans, and whines telling me they didn't want to. I got off the couch and walked over to the plug. I looked over my shoulder seeing all the guys eyeing me with fear. I smiled and counted to three "1, 2, 3…*pop" I smirked and walked back over to Sam.

"EMILY! Nooooo…" The boys whimpered.

"Could have listened to me boys" I said giggling. Sam kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me.

"What did you want to tell us hon. Is it about that girl?" He asked

I smiled and looked over at Nina in Paul's arm, him smiling down at her. He'll be good for her. "Her names Nina" I whispered, smiling. Paul looked up, and made the biggest smile in the world. He looked down at Nina touching her arm with his hand gently.

"Nina…" he whispered.

"Anyways" I continued looking at everyone else. "When Nina woke up, she touched my hand and spoke to me through her thoughts. She said the she is 17, and that when a vampire sucks on a fairies blood, they lose age. Their bodies stay the same, but their minds get younger. She thinks she hit a 3 or 4 year olds mind. But she won't stay like that forever. Apparently fairies need to eat or I guess drink, honey with every meal. It's their power source. She will need about 5 servings of honey a day if she wants to get her mind back to a 17 year olds anytime soon. That will probably take a few weeks if she sticks to that much honey. When she gets her mind back, she will be able to change back to human size. I've decided I'm going to be her mom now. I have to go to the toy store. I want all of you to watch her. Paul, I know you will keep an eye on her. Probably not letting her out of your sight" I stated smiling over at him. He just gave a small chuckle and nodded in response.

"Sam, I would ask you to come and help me, but I want you to get to know her since she will technically be your daughter. Bond with her, ok?" I said smiling. As he was about to speak, I cut him off. "I shouldn't be gone long. I got to go to the toy store and pick out some outfits, and some toy cups to put her honey in. she so small…" I mumbled to myself. "See you boys in a bit" I said grabbing the car keys and walking out the door. I walked to the car and hopped in. As I pulled out of the drive, I waved at the boys who were looking at me though the window. They look worried…wonder why. Okay, I want to get her dresses. Lots of dresses. I thought, smiling to myself.

She will be my baby if I can't have one of my own. I will keep her here with us.

**Spov:**

Emily…I'm worried about you. You're getting way to into this. She's not yours. She will probably leave, or go with Paul. I'll have to talk to her when she gets back. I looked around room watching the boys. , Brady, Seth, and Embry plugged the 360 cord back into the wall. Quil and Collin are moping in the corner wanting to play. Jared is watching Kim, who recently got here. She's been watching Nina sleep…and Paul, geeze Paul. He's got it bad. He hasn't taken his eyes off her. "Guys, we need to talk about Emily. I'm worried about her" The boys paused the 360 and turned around to face me, along with everyone else. "I'm worried she's going to get too attached to Nina. She feels like Nina is her baby. What is she going to do when Nina is healed and back to normal. She will probably want to go her own way, or live with Paul...if she wants" I said passing a glance at Paul who just nodded and smiled. "She won't need Emily more than a friend and Emily probably won't take that well…" I trailed off. Brady stood up and walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"It's a mother's instinct Sam. Seeing Nina that small lifted her motherly side to the surface, and she wants to take care of her. Emily will always mother Nina, but probably not as much when she's better." Brady said, reassurance in his voice.

Kim took that time to walk over to us and kneel down. "And as for Nina leaving, it's not like we won't see her. If she lives with Paul, we will see her all the time, but if she leaves, I'm sure she will visit often." She said smiling with confidence. "We just got to explain all this to Emily" she said standing up. Going to sit on Jared's lap I'm sure. Kim sat on Jared's lap and looked back over at us. How did I guess that right. I laughed to myself.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to see her heartbroken" I sighed.

Paul took this time to speak. "Dude don't worry. Nina will probably bond so much with us that she won't want to leave. Let's just see how it all plays out…" He was cut off by a yawn. We all looked down to his lap to see Nina's eyes fluttering open and looking around her. When she saw us staring, she giggled. …baby.

**Ppov:**

"Let's just see how this all plays out…" I was cut off by Nina yawning and I immediately looked down to see her opening her gorgeous purple eyes. I smiled and watched her giggle looking at everyone in the room. Her eyes looked up to mine and I instantly knew that have in fact imprinted, and quite frankly I couldn't be happier. I get to hold and love her every day, and I'm sure I will for much longer when she gets better. She started flailing her arms and legs. Is she trying to get up? She looked at me and pouted. Oh My God I think I just died…I gently placed my hands underneath her body lifting her up. She smiled knowing she had won. I placed her on the ground and sat down next to her. I looked at everyone and they looked so happy, like they thought she was part of the family. Kim got up and sat next to me to see Nina.

Nina started walking around, looking up at everyone thinking they were giants. She's going to be the death of me. She stuck her hand out to Jacob and he lifted his to hers. They just looked at each other. Is she talking to him? Jake laughed and smiled at Nina. "Yeah. I'm Jacob and your welcome" He said.

Nina giggled and spoke for the first time "yay. Hehe" Her voice sounds like bells. So beautiful, and she's mine. She walked over to me and stuck her hand out, which I gladly returned. I finally get to speak to my angel.

"_Hi"_ she thought, smiling up at me.

"Hi" I returned.

**A/N **

**Well that's chapter 3! Was it bad? I hope not. I was smiling the whole time while writing this LOL. My mom was like "WTH are u smiling at? Hahaha" Gotta love parents…well not all the time. REVIEW! THANX!**


	5. Talking

A/N HEY GUYS! Chapter 4! Hurray! Actually I'm not that excited. I just love writing this and making you guys happy any way possible ;p ENJOY!

Previously:

"Hi" I returned.

Chapter 4: Npov

Hi Paul. Can we talk somewhere private? I thought, looking up at his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah, definitely. Hey guys I'm going to go talk to Nina in private." Paul said looking up from my gaze and looking at everyone else. They all nodded and he turned his gaze back to me. "Do you mind if I pick you up?" He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and nodded my head. He smiled and picked me up, holding me to his chest, and ran out the door. I laughed as the wind blew past us, and looked up at Paul who was laughing at how much fun I was having. We reached a secluded beach, and he set me down on the warm sand. I looked around and started running toward the water. I was just about to reach the waters edged when two warm hands picked me up and turned me around. I pouted, which he laughed at. _Your being mean Paul… _I thought to him.

"hahaha! Sorry hun, but the water would have swept you away, and I can't have that." He said chuckling, placing me on the sand farther away from the water. _Well if you put it that way. _I thought in return.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting down on the sand. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. _I wanted to thank you for bringing me to Emily's. I really appreciate it. I would have bled to death in the woods. You all are helping me heal, and that means the world to me. The vampire had been chasing me for days, and I was losing energy fast. I'm sure you're wondering why I had so much energy. Well, it was the honey. It's our health source. I really want a honey smoothie right now…_I thought, starting to drool, thinking about it.

"Haha! Hungry?" He said amused. _For your information, I am. _I thought, stomping my feet and pouting. He just laughed more.

"Ha. Ok well we will get you some when we get back…wait...you said 'when we were attacked'. Who was attacked Nina?" He said getting urgent. Paul looked at me with pleading eyes. _…I'll tell you all later. _I thought turning my head away, sorrow in my thoughts and on my face.

"You better. I want to protect you, and I can't unless I know what's going on."

_You will! Don't worry. So I wanted to say that while I'm in this little form, I'm hoping you will be there, and help me get through this. I can't do this alone…my real mom was there last time, but she isn't here now…. _I thought, on the verge of tears. I quickly wiped away the traitor tears that fell from my eyes. I looked up to Paul, who looked like he would break down with me. _Don't worry Paul, everything will work out_. I took one of his fingers in my hand since it's the only thing I can hold at the moment. _And I hope that when I get to my normal size, we will become closer. I feel a pull to you, and I want to see where it leads us. Unless you don't want that…_

"Don't you dare think I don't want you. I will be with you through this all, and don't think you will get rid of me that easily." He said smiling down at me. I smiled back. I let go of the connection holding our minds. Maybe I should speak out loud. It can't be THAT bad…

"Danks Pauley" CURSES! Fuck my life! It was bad!Paul looked at me, his mouth in the shape of an O. When he saw the shock and terror on my face from how I sounded, he started bursting out laughing.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Nina…face…priceless! Can't breathe!" He said rolling on the sand. I quickly connected out minds. _So not funny Paul! I can't have a serious conversation out loud now! My voice is ridiculous!_

"How can you NOT laugh Nina! That was priceless! Wish I got that on tape!" He said starting to laugh again. _Hahaha! Okay it was funny, but how am I supposed to talk to anyone with my just my mind! I can't use it for two weeks! It will drain me beyond imagination. I'm using too much now already. _I pleaded. He calmed down and looked over at me.

"We'll just have to feed you a lot, and get you to use your voice as much as possible"

_Okay then. _I thought getting up and walking a little closer to the water. I could feel Paul walk up behind me. "We should be getting back. It's getting dark, and Emily is probably home waiting for you." He said picking me up. I sighed _okay lets go. Do you think she will baby me too much? _I asked looking up.

"Probably, but that's Emily. She babies us sometimes. It drives us mad! But, you get used to it after a while. And besides, your practically a baby, so she is going to mother you more than she usually does haha." He said chuckling. _Great, I can't wait. _I returned pouting. Paul started running, and I could see the break in the trees coming up. _Hell here I come._I started laughing.

"I know, but just let her baby you. She can't have kids, and this is her chance." Paul said getting serious. _Wow…I had no idea. Don't worry I will. _We broke out of the trees, and ran up the porch. He opened the door and set me down. I walked into the house, and straight into the kitchen, where I'm sure Emily was. I saw her cooking pasta, and a bunch of other food. She hadn't spotted me yet, so I walked up to her feet. I pulled on her pant leg and looked up at her. She looked down and smiled.

"Hi baby! Did you have fun with Paul?" she said leaning down.

"mhmm. Yeah." I said_. _If I stick to basic words, it won't be too bad. I connected Emily's mind with mine. _Can I have some honey? I'm starving! _She looked surprised, but it quickly passed.

"Of course baby" she walked over to the table and looked through some bags. She pulled out 5 bottles of honey, and a tiny toy cup. She poured a few drops of honey into it since it basically filled with just that amount. "Is that enough sweetie?" She said smiling, handing me the cup.

"Yes. Dank you" I returned. I turned and walked into the living room, where all the boys were. Paul was playing the 360, and looked like he was concentrating, so I walked over to Sam. I tapped his leg, and put my arm up that wasn't holding the cup. He looked down and smiled. Seeing I wanted to be picked up, he reached down and set me on his lap.

"hi hun. How you doin?" He said looking at me as I sipped on my honey.

"I'm good. Danks. What's Pauley playing?" I asked looking over at the T.V. Everyone except Paul and Sam started laughing when they heard how I talked. I concentrated hard, and connected all our minds. _Not my fault I can't talk normally! It's the leeches fault! Screw you guys. _I finished standing up, and using what energy I had to lift my wings and fly out of the room. The last thing I heard was 'nice going retards! You got her pissed!'

Thanks Paul, thanks Sam.

A/N okay guys! That was chapter 4! Hope you like it. I really didn't want to write this chapter, but I had to if I wanted to get to the interesting stuff LOL. Next chapter is a fast forward to a few days until she's back to normal. REVIEW! THANX!


	6. So Unfair

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! School is killer, and I was celebrating my b-day 4 a few days. In case you're wondering, it was April 21st. I'm sure none of you were lol. But im writing some chapters now, so hopefully it won't take so long to update! ENJOY**

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since I first came to live with Emily, and Sam. I've had so much fun with them. We had tons of bonfires and days on the beach. Each one filled with jokes, laughs, and well fun! I forgave the guys a few days after the speaking incident. It's not their fault that I sound like a mental mouse. But it IS their fault for not holding in their laughs. They made me a dresser just my size, so how could I not forgive them?

Paul and I have been doing great. We always spend alone time together, like telling each other about ourselves. He told me about imprinting at one of the bonfires. I took it really well. I mean it's not like he's required to be with me. It's just a magnified look at who you are most compatible with. Emily wasn't too happy about him telling me when I'm still a 'baby'. I don't really care though, because when I'm back to normal, Paul and I are going to start dating.

I hopped out of bed, and went to my dresser to get one of my dresses. Since it's the only thing I own. I'm totally going shopping when I'm normal. I picked out a blue baby doll dress, with a plaid bust. It flows a few inches above my knees, which is just how I like it. Unfortunately, I don't own any shoes since they don't have a size negative 37. Oh the joys of dirty feet. I walked over to the door and used some of my magic to open the door. It feels great to have my powers back! I never knew I was so empty until I got them back. But, I got them back, and let's just say the guys aren't too happy. I've played my share of pranks on them. Like Quil's legs disappearing, Embry falling down a hole and ending up above the ocean, then falling in of course! And Paul…Paul was pissed! I conjured up a fake vampire, had it chase me a few miles, Paul caught up, attacked it, bit into it, and got a big mouthful of skunk spray. I must say no one went near him for awhile. Since I got some of my powers back, I can speak normally now! I'm so glad! You have no idea how bad it's been.

I walked into the kitchen and used my wings to fly up to the table, where the honey was located. I got a glass, and flew out the door, heading to the beach. As I flew out of the trees edge, I noticed that the beach was empty. Perfect! I need some alone time. As I flew down to sit near the water's edge, I felt a warm breeze behind me. I ignored it, and continued sipping my honey. I've enjoyed eating human food. The only thing we fairies eat are drinks with honey. I love pasta! It's like heaven in my mouth. For me at least. I continued watching the waves, but felt the warm breeze behind me again, so I turned around. I was met in the face with dark brown, almost black eyes. They could only belong to one person…DADDY! I jumped up and flew to give him a hug. I love his black fur. It's always cozy and welcoming. Well for me. Hehe. I connected our minds so we could speak. I was instantly hit with his thoughts of love, in a fatherly way of course.

"_Hi daddy. How was patrol?" _I thought, running my hand through his fur.

"_It was good kiddo. A normal night. No threats in the area, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." _Sam said, turning around and heading back home. "_Mom's making breakfast, so let's hurry. I'm starved!" _Daddy said, laughing.

"_When aren't you daddy?"_ I said, giggling. We made it back home and I got off dads back so he could go phase. I flew into the house, where everyone was sitting…bored. I shrugged my shoulders and flew into the kitchen. Mommy was there making eggs, pancakes, and…

"BAAACCOOOONNNNN!" I yelled, making mom jump, and everyone in the living room to come running in. They all looked shocked and confused at why I yelled. I looked at all them and simply said with seriousness radiating off me, "b.a.c.o.n." It took a few seconds for it to sink in before everyone starting laughing. I looked around and noticed everyone was holding their sides, and crying. What is so funny? Bacon is no laughing matter!

"Bacon is tasty! Don't make fun of me!" Everyone started laughing again. I chose to ignore them. I walked into the living room and turned on the television. My favorite show is on! Go Vampire Diaries! Oh the irony. I hate vampires, but this show! It's amazing. Mom doesn't like me watching it, but I don't really care. I'm going to be one of those rebelling teens that doesn't listen to their parents. Haha. I probably won't be…I'm a daddy's girl. I felt two warm hands pick me up and set me on their lap. I looked up and Paul was smiling at me. He kissed my head, and I looked back at the T.V. I snuggled into Paul, and we watched the show. Everyone except mom and daddy came in to watch with us. Probably having a private conversation… The show ended just in time for breakfast, so we all got up and headed to the table. I grabbed my food and put it on a little plate. A small pile of egg, some tiny toast, and BACON! I've got my priorities in order. I flew to the table and sat in between Paul and daddy.

"So we going cliff diving today guys?" Embry asked pumped.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for days! We ALL gotta go!" Quil said, stuffing bacon in his mouth. That should be MY bacon.

"Yeah! Come on Sam! Live a little! All you do is watch Nina, and hang with Emily! You need a break! And Paul! What's one day away from Nina! Let the girls have some alone time! Kim wants to come over and hang with them. They don't need guys hogging up their space. You're coming with us. BOTH of you" Jared stated. I wonder if I can go...I wanna cliff dive. Seems like fun.

"Can I go with you guys? I wanna cliff dive" I asked looking around.

"HELL NO!" Everyone yelled, seeming shocked that I asked.

"You're not going anywhere near those cliffs! You would die!" Paul said seriously. I huffed and flew to the sink to put my dish away. I flew past everyone and into my room. I landed on my bed. Human sized bed I might add. I huddled by my pillow and started crying. I felt a warm tear flow down my check and onto my lap. I heard the door open but I didn't look up. Probably just Paul, daddy or mom coming to see what's up. I felt the bed sink in, and I looked up to come face to face with Seth.

"Hey Nina… We didn't mean for you to get upset, we just didn't want you getting hurt." He said talking quietly.

"I never …*sniff...get to do anything…*sniff" I said, trying to stop my tears.

"You may not be able to now, but just wait till you're bigger! You can do all sorts of stuff! We will have tons of fun." I didn't say anything. He could tell I wasn't convinced. "Tell you what. When your back to normal, you and me will have a fun day all to ourselves. We can do whatever you want to do. I promise. Sound fun?" He asked, trying to make me feel better. It was working. I smiled and nodded my head. I sniffed and got up to go hug him.

"Thank you Seth" I said quietly. "You're the only one who doesn't treat me like a baby around here."

"You're welcome hon. You're not a baby, so I don't feel I should treat you as one. You're just baby sized!" He said tickling my sides with his fingers. I started giggling, begging him to stop.

"Seth! Hahaha! Stop stop! I can't breathe! Ahaha!" I said, wiggling around under his grip.

"Hahaha! Okay okay. Knew I could make you feel better" He said smiling. His smile always lights up the whole room.

"Hey Seth! Come on dude! We're heading out! Gotta get to the cliffs!" We heard Collin yell from the other room. We both sighed and looked at each other.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" He smiled.

I walked back out to the living room about ten minutes after the guys left. Mom and Kim were talking at the table. They had coffee in their hands and were laughing about something. I took the time to say something.

"Hi mommy. Hi Kim" I said quietly. They turned their heads and looked at me.

"Hey Nina! How've you been?" Kim asked turning fully to look at me.

"I've been better. I'm done with this body. It causes nothing but pain for me!" I said irritated. Kim and mom frowned, but chose not to comment.

"So baby, why don't you show Kim some of the powers you got back?" Mom said, trying to change the subject. I smiled and nodded. I walked to the back door, and opened it up, using my powers. I walked outside, and could hear mom and Kim following after me. I looked around the yard for a weed, or some sort of sprout. I saw one over by a puddle, and flew over to it. Mom and Kim followed and watched me. I concentrated on the sprout, and lifted my hands in front of me. I could feel the energy flow out of my body, and watched as little sprouts grew into beautiful red roses, bigger than me. If I ever died, I would want to be buried under these. When the roses were big and healthy enough, I put my hands down and turned around to face Kim and mom.

"That was amazing baby! You are getting a lot stronger!" My mom said happily.

"Great job Nina! You'll need to tell me your secret on keeping plants alive! Mine die right as I plant them!" Kim said going from happy to just plain irritated. I giggled, covering my mouth slightly with my hand.

"If it involves helping a poor, innocent flower from the devil, then definitely" I said jokingly.

"I look forward to you visit oh holy planter" Kim said bowing from the waste.

"That's what I call the royal treatment!" I laughed.

The rest of the day was filled with girl talk and laughs. We watched Titanic and had crying fits, and held each other throughout the whole movie. When the movie was over, Kim had to leave and go home. Jared was going to meet her there, and they were just going to hang out. The guys came back at about 8:45, but I was already getting ready for bed. I said night to everyone, got a kiss from mommy, daddy and Paul, and flew to my room. I crawled under the covers, looked at the massive alarm clock on the nightstand, and fell into a deep, terrible sleep.

**A/N OKAY GUYS! It's gonna get interesting FINALL**Y **next chapter! You'll see what's going to happen later. Anyways! To all my supporters! I love you! I know I'm not the best writer, so getting good reviews means a lot. Make sure to review! Takes 10 seconds! Talk to you guys soon!**


	7. Better life

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! School has been hectic and I've been have having BIG friend issues that have left me crying 4 days. I'm venting so it might be a depressing dream to people, but I'm trying to make it a happy chapter….. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**I do NOT own Twilight!**

Chapter 6

_Dream:_

_I see black. Only black. Where am I? A bright light shines in my face. I'm in a clearing. Everyone is in the clearing looking frantic. What's wrong with all of them? Is that Emma?_

"_Emma! Guys! It's me Nina!" They don't look over. Can they not hear me? I look down at my hands. I'm see through. Why am I see through? I look back at everyone. I see me…me and Emma huddled behind Paul and Jacob. Tears in our eyes. What's going on? I can't hear anything. They are yelling at Embry. He's angry, shaking, but not phasing. He's holds something, pointing it at everyone. Is that…? No…..it can't be. That shouldn't be here anymore . I'm snapped out of my thoughts by movement from the corner of my eye. Nina, no… I jump in front of Paul and everyone, hovering in the air with my wings. _

_My hands are out, pleading to Embry. He gets madder, clenching the ***** in his hands. He shuts his eyes looking down. As if he heard something from far away, he snaps his head back up, he charges towards us, **** at the ready._

_Everything goes black. _

_And all I hear is an ear piercing scream._

End dream:

My eyes fly open. I gasp for breath sitting up in my bed. What the hell was that? Everyone seemed fearful…fearful for Embry. What was wrong with Embry? Why did he have that with him? That belongs to my people. Only one of my kind would be able to give that to him. I tuned my head to the window. The sun shines bright on the horizon. Not a cloud in the sky. It's going to be a rare, sunny day in La Push. I turn my head towards the alarm clock. 6:45. So much for beauty sleep. No way am I going to be able to fall back asleep…*gasp. I took a double check. I looked out the window, then snapped my head back to the clock. I'm not smaller than the clock…I'm bigger than the clock! I turn my head to the widow. I can look straight out the window! Finally.

I climbed out of bed, feeling the smile gracing my lips. Walking over to the mirror, I checked myself out. Normal height, normal legs, normal but, normal chest. Good to go! I dance into the kitchen and over to the cabinet. While grabbing pans and food from the fridge, I turn the stove on. Placing the pan on the gas flames to heat it up, I start breaking tons of eggs. I walked to the pantry and grabbed the pancake mix. Two cups of water for 20 pancakes…hmmm. Well multiply that by 12 people, 10 0f which eat 3 plus servings each and you get 16 cups of water! Holy crap…how am I going to do this? I'll just put tons of pans on the stove. I poured the mix into the big bowl, and started adding the water. As I stirred the batter, I heard rushed footsteps behind me. Probably mommy…biggest surprise she'll ever get coming right up!

"Nina? Nina, are you up?" I turned around holding the bowl of batter, still stirring it, and smiled as I saw her staring awestruck at me in the doorway.

"Mornin' mommy! Thought I would make breakfast today" I said smiling, while waving the batter spoon around. "Can't have you doing all the work now, can I?" I giggled and turned around to set the bowl down. As I was about to pour some of the eggs into one of the pans, I felt hands quickly wrap around my waist. A head leaned on my shoulder and I immediately felt warm tears on the back of my tank, followed by sobs.

"Mom-" I was cut off by mom talking into my shoulder.

"Your okay…you were asleep for two days. *sob sob* Must have been from the change. Everyone was so worried…" Mommy said, lifting her head off my shoulder and walking beside me.

"Two days…well no use thinking on the past! I got hungry mouths to feed!" I said cheering, all including a fist pump. Little much I think…I'm just so excited to be normal!

" I'll help honey. It's not right if I don't." She said taking the eggs out and putting more on to be cooked. I started making the pancakes and smiled to myself.

"More help the better." I said. I could get used to this.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Good bad? Should I fix it? Sorry it's short! I'm following the layout I made ^_^' Need reviews! Only have like 12 on this story! LOL. Reviews aren't hard! Takes like 1 minute. Love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Breakdowns?

**HEY GUYS! It's Summer! U ready 4 the heat! I am! I had stupid finals to go through though bleh! Oh well! I only had like 2 finals 2 worry about. Social Science and math…neither of which are my forte lol ANYWAYS! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! My god people! Ahahaha**

**I do NOT own Twilight**

Chapter 7: Breakdowns? Didn't know I got those

Mom and I had never had so much fun in our time together. I would say lives, but if you think about it, that's really saying something. Throwing pancake batter at each other can really get one peeved! Mom wasn't the happiest person. But when she saw me laughing she immediately turned her frown upside right! As I placed the final pancakes on the plate, mom left to go clean up from my 'childish antics'. I personally think it was very mature…for ME. It got me thinking of times I spent with my brother and everyone. I was immediately brought into a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Andrew Thomas Breton! When I get my hands on you you're dead! You hear me? DEAD!" I yelled running through the house and out the back door, following my brother. He threw a fucking egg at me! Oh it's on Breton! It's on! As I looked around outside, I saw my big brother run into the woods, laughing. And they call me childish! He's the 20 year old. I ran after Andrew, following the sound of his laughing._

"_Andrew! Andrew get back here!" I yelled, using my wings to carry me. Sucks for you big brother! Men don't have wings! Good luck running away now… I was sucked out of my thoughts by being tackled to the ground. Oh however you are, you will pay! As I turned my head, I saw Shar. Hot, sexy 19 year old Shar. I stared into his amused eyes._

"_Shar! You made me lose my brother! I get you're his best bud, but do you see what he did?" I said, pointing to my egged head, giving him an irritated face._

"_Hahaha! Nina bean it suits you, but if you don't think it looks good, allow us to clean you up." He smirked, and evil glint in his eyes._

"_What are you…"I was cut off by Shar yelling._

"_Now guys!" He yelled, jumping up and running past the trees. I was immediately hit with water coming from every direction. Squirt guns! Oh their good! The spraying went on for a few more minutes, until I was completely soaked. When the firing stopped I looked around and saw my brother and all my brother's friends…all 8 HOT GUY friends smiling and holding their water guns proudly. _

"_1…2…3…" Andrew said._

"_HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY Nina!" All the guys yelled, dropping their guns and running toward me for a group hug. Nico picked me up and swung me around, as I laughed at their surprise. Everyone picked me up and spun me in the air…but hey I'm used to it. _

"_I love you guys" I smiled, looking around at my best guy friends._

_End flashback_

I felt tears streaming down my face and onto the frying pan. My knees started shaking, and I collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. Andrew, Shar, guys…I miss you so much. Why did you leave me! Why…I need you. I'm all alone. Thinking you could fight them off…it's all my fault. I stayed on the floor, my body shaking from sobs. I didn't hear my mom come in, until I felt her shaking my body. Her lips were moving, but I didn't hear any words coming out. She grew more panicked and ran to the back door. I turned my head and stared at my trembling hands. Please…come back. I need all of you. I can't do this alone. I can't risk my new family's lives. I can't…ANDREW! Help….help…. the sobs got louder and louder. My face soaked with tears, as they flowed down my face, landing on my legs. I covered my head with my hands and screamed. I started choking on sobs when I felt to warm arms wrap around me from behind, calming me down. I stared into space, repeating something that received gasps from my mom and what sounded like my dad behind me.

"Kill me…" I whispered.

Emily pov

My baby girl is back. I can't believe this. Although she gave us a scare for being knocked out for 2 days, it was well worth it. We just need to work on not throwing breakfast. But we can worry about that later. Oh wait till Sam comes home! He will be so ecstatic! Paul! My god he will be all over her. Sam better go whoop ass on him if he tries anything.

I walked into my bedroom to change out of my mushed clothes. I put on sweatpants and a tight purple tank top. I quickly walked into the bathroom, and washed my face, getting the batter from my eyebrows. As I dried my face off, I heard a loud bump coming from the kitchen. I quickly opened the bathroom door and ran down the hall, turning into the kitchen. I immediately saw Nina shaking on the ground. I ran over to her calling out to her.

"Nina? Nina! Look at me Nina!" I knelt down in front of her, getting her attention. She looked up, but she looked distant, like she saw me, but didn't understand me. I looked out the window and saw Sam walking out of the trees towards the house. I jumped up and ran to the back door. After swinging it open, I sprinted towards Sam, who saw my panicked face and was immediately on alert. Sprinting into his arms, gasping for air, I tried to speak, but couldn't. Sam tried calming me down, and it worked enough to get me to speak. I looked into his terrified eyes, whispering words that he would never want to hear.

"…Nina. Help her." I whispered. We immediately heard a scream. Sam sprinted into the kitchen, me right on his heels.

Sam pov

"…Nina. Help her." I stood frozen. Help her? What happened! We heard a scream from inside and I immediately sprinted towards the back door. What the hell is going on? Nina, you better be okay! I ran inside and my gaze landed on Nina, who was shaking, holding her head in her hands. I heard Emily come up behind me as I quickly walked over to Nina, ignoring the fact that she was back to normal. It wasn't important at the moment. As I knelt down onto my knees I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. I whispered in her ear, trying to calm my baby down.

"Nina, it's dad. I'm here. Shh…it's okay. Calm down." I heard her whispering to herself, but I couldn't hear what she said, until it got louder and louder.

"Kill me…" She whispered.

"What are you talking about Nina!" I said, getting more panicked. She started shaking her head side to side, whispering the same thing.

"Kill me….kill me…KILL ME!" Nina broke out in another scream and started thrashing around. I held onto her tighter trying to get her to stop. Why is this happening? Why now? Wait a mintute…

"Emily, what happened this morning?" I yelled over Nina's loud sobbing.

"I don't know! I woke up smelling food, so I came in here thinking Nina was trying to cook something. She was normal sized, and the two of us couldn't be more happy! We worked on breakfast, and Nina decided to throw some pancake batter at me, but we both laughed. I went to go clean up while she finished with the last of breakfast. When I was cleaning my face, I heard a loud bump, so I ran in here and there she was! Do something Sam!" Emily yelled, grabbing her head with her hands, trying to stay calm. I looked back to Nina who was calming down from her rampage, but not by much. I whispered in her ear, keeping her as calm as possible. I looked outside and saw the boys walking out of the tree line.

I turned my head back to Emily. "Emily, go get the boys NOW!" Emily quickly sprinted out the door and I watched as the boys listened intently. Nina screamed again, and I watched as the boys looked towards the house, and quickly started sprinting to the back door, Paul in the lead.

**A/N SOOOO how was that! Kinda depressing right! Lol hope that didn't put a downer on your spirits! XD Next chapter will be her story of the PAST! I'm really pumped right now as you can tell lol. IT'S SUMMER BABY! Anyways! Review review review review! PLEASE! …thankyou.**


	9. Memory of the Past

**A/N BONJOUR people! How y'all doing today! Well good ol' Cali is sunny and awesome right now, so I decided to write this chapter outside! Say hello to the birdies! ….I think there's something wrong with me. Anyways! Enjoy**

**Previously:**

I turned my head back to Emily. "Emily, go get the boys NOW!" Emily quickly sprinted out the door and I watched as the boys listened intently. Nina screamed again, and I watched as the boys looked towards the house, and quickly started sprinting to the back door, Paul in the lead.

Chapter 8:

N pov:

It's not fair. I caused all of this, and yet it was the people closest to me that suffered. I don't deserve to live. My suffering is enough already. That dream must have meant something. But what? I felt my breathing calming down, but I still felt pretty strained. I could hear talking around me, like the door slamming for instance, and foots steps walking towards me. I lifted my head and looked around. My eyes were clouded, so I couldn't see much, but I did see Paul walking towards me and kneel down. I looked into his eyes, as best I could at the moment.

"Nina, baby what happened." Paul whispered, grabbing my face in his hands.

"I don't deserve to live. It's my fault. It's mine…" I whispered looking down.

"Look at me Nina. Look at me" Paul turned my head back to face him. "What happened?" I tried speaking. I tried, but nothing came out. Paul picked me up and brought me into the other room. He sat down on the couch, holding me bridal style on his lap. I could see from the corner of my eye everyone coming into the room, sitting around me.

"It all started 5 months ago, on December 15. We had an entire school field trip, and were going to the museum. We were supposed to stay with the group, but my friends, Andrew, Shar, Nico, Brent, Vince, Dane, Kyler, and Rayce, all decided to make our own group and go explore by ourselves. We were all best friends, practically siblings. They always protected me, and made sure I was safe, but they wanted to go into the restricted area. I told them that we should leave, but they told me not to worry and said I didn't have to go in. I followed because I didn't want to be left alone. As we walked through, I saw something glowing, and I wanted to see what it was..." My voice got quieter, and I could tell everyone knew something bad was about to happen, because they all leaned closer.

"It was a sword. The most powerful sword of my kind, the Keniva. It had power, power that could wipe out everyone in my world. It could control someone, someone that could cause disaster in any way possible…" I looked around the room. Everyone urged me on, judging their facial expressions. I looked at Paul. His face was neutral. He didn't know what to think. "I picked it up. Only god knows why. It took control of my mind. A voice in the back of my head told me to open the gate, that gate that kept my world safe, away from vampires. It's the one creature that can become stronger from our blood. I could hear the guys calling for me, and as I walked out of the restricted section, I saw the boys running towards me. The sword gave me power, and I used that power to throw them back, against the wall." I rested my head on Paul's shoulder and continued. "I used my wings and flew as fast as I could through the trees and brush, trying to make it to the gate. I kept whispering to myself. 'Open the gate. Kill them all. Open the gate.' But the other side of me, the real me was screaming, 'No! No stop! Don't let it control you'. I was so weak" I laughed darkly, ashamed of myself. Paul squeezed me tighter, urging me to go on. "I made it to the gate. I penetrated it, shattering the glass, allowing the evil to come through. The sword was done with me, and flew out of my grasp, returning to the museum, or wherever it felt like going to. I could hear the boys calling my name, looking for me in the forest. I didn't respond back though. I was ashamed. I betrayed everyone. My world, my kind, were all in danger, because of me.

"I heard the brush moving on the opposite side of the gate. And appearing from the trees came 12, red eyed vampires. They laughed darkly and stalked towards me. I jumped and ran, ran as fast as I could. I started using my wings, trying to get away faster."

"Nina! Nina what's going on?" I had heard Shar yell. I looked around and saw him running towards me.

"Shar! Shar run! Their coming!" I yelled to him, but it was too late. Two of the vampires lunged at him and knocked him over. I screamed and flew away. One by one, my friends and brother fell. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to leave. I then realized, I was leading them to my civilization. War and chaos struck us for months. More and more vampires came, and that's when Jacob found me. I was running for my life from the very vampire that killed each person in my family. If I wasn't saved, my people would have been extinct." I broke down in sobs, covering my face in the crook of Paul's neck. I could feel Paul shaking under me, and realized he was trying to hold in his sobs. I heard everyone sobbing around me, and there was nothing I could do. They probably all hate me now. I took the courage and spoke up.

"When we die, our bodies become part of nature. We become flower petals, leaves…dirt for the people who have done nothing but crime, and pixie dust for the people who have served our people and brought good to us. There's always a part of us left behind. Clothing, jewelry, something to bury to show respect. We usually pick our burial ground. If I ever did…" I looked around at everyone. They listened intently. "If I ever died, I would want to be buried under the Rose I grew outside. I used magic so it won't die from hundreds of years."

"Don't ever think like that Nina. You will not die. We'll make sure of it" Paul whispered. I could feel him drawing circles on my back. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered back, smiling slightly. "Thank you everyone, for listening"

"We love you Nina. You are a part of our family. And we don't let our family die." Daddy said smiling at me. I nodded back, hesitant to speak.

"What is it Nina?" Jacob asked.

"There's something else. I need to return to my world. I need to create a burial for ALL of my people. If you don't mind, I would like you to come. I want to introduce you to everyone, let them know I'm okay."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Paul said, cupping my face in his hand, leaning down for a kiss. Everything will be fine in the end, I thought.

Little did I know, tragedy would soon change all our lives

**A/N Good bad! Review review! I love them so much! I think being outside while typing really gets my mind working! Can't wait to hear from you!**


	10. The Journey Begins

**A/N HI! Sorry I haven't been updating! Summer fun and school work! Ya'll know what I'm talking about:P DISNEYLAND and Colorado and WAY TO MUCH SCHOOL! Gosh, it should be against the law to have more than an hour of homework! LOL anyways….enjoy!**

Previously:

"There's something else. I need to return to my world. I need to create a burial for ALL of my people. If you don't mind, I would like you to come. I want to introduce you to everyone, let them know I'm okay."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Paul said, cupping my face in his hand, leaning down for a kiss. Everything will be fine in the end, I thought.

Little did I know, tragedy would soon change all our lives

Chapter 9:

It's been less than about a week since my breakdown, but it's as if it never happened. We are all getting ready for the journey into my realm, Bel Fiore. It's a realm of nature, and beauty, well, not anymore. Me and my stupid mistakes. Today we begin our long journey. Getting there won't be hard. It's once we get there that will be challenging. It'll be nice to go back home. We can visit my house, and my parents. I'm sure their still where they were killed…at the table, waiting for me and Andrew to come home for dinner. I did, but Andrew, he never made it. They attacked my parents before I could warn them. But they died happy, and in love, and _together._

I grabbed my suite case full of all my clothes, and my bag full of supplies we will need. I grabbed my sunglasses, and headed downstairs, and out the back door. We are all meeting in dad's back yard. I opened the door, and saw that I was the only one who wasn't there. Well everyone but Mom, and Kim. The imprints weren't going. The guys thought it would be dangerous, and it probably will. They left for Seattle last night, after a long goodbye. I jogged over and stopped by Paul, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. I looked around at everyone and smiled.

"You guys ready!" I mock cheered, smiling at everyone.

"Hell yeah!" Embry and Quil yelled, pumping a fist in the air, earning a whack in the head from Jared and Sam.

I giggled and waved them off "Let's go then! I'll lead." I was about to grab my bag, when I realized, I have a more efficient way to carry this. "Does everyone have pockets?" I asked. Everyone looked at their pockets and nodded, looking back at me. "Okay, everyone put your bags on the ground in front of you. Don't take your eyes off them." Everyone looked confused, but shrugged it off and set the bags down. I smiled and closed my eyes, while lifting my hands up. I concentrated on all the bags around, and shrunk them. I pictured them pocket sized, and could feel the energy leaving my hands and flowing to the luggage in front of me. Everyone gasped around me, so I opened my eyes and put my hands down. Looking around, everyone was kneeling around and picking their bags up and placing them in their pockets. I knelt down and quickly grabbed my bags and put them away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Paul lean closer and felt his breath on my ear.

"Good job babe. Can You make things bigger? Because I'm pretty sure Sam could use some help in a certain department." He said, smirking.. I giggled and playfully hit his arm, which learned a booming laugh from him, and a growl from daddy. Whoops. Leaning into Paul, we quickly kissed, and separated.

"Yo love birds! As much as we love seeing you two lovey-dovey, We gotta get a show on the road." Seth yelled to us, smiling.

"Fine, fine. But I warn you Clearwater, when you imprint, it's on like donkey kong" I said smiling back, placing my hands on my hips.

"Always hated that game…" Seth mumbled, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Okay follow me everyone!" I said. I closed my eyes and felt the coolness on my back, and the wind moving. I felt myself lift off the ground, and I smiled to myself. I've missed this feeling. Always felt so good. I opened my eyes and peaked over my shoulders, looking at my wings. I smiled and twirled around and giggled. I felt the face shattering grin placed on my face, and apparently I wasn't the only one who had it. As I looked around, I saw that everyone had a look of awe, adoration, or in Paul's case, love.

"You should all phase, or you won't be able to keep up with me" I playfully mocked.

"It's a race then sweet heart" Seth said, smiling deviously. I laughed and watched as everyone quickly went to the trees to phase. Their horse sized forms came out in a triangle formation. So formal. Geeze dad, always gotta be formal. If I didn't know him, I'd say he was an old fart. Good thing he can't read my mind…

"Okay, so I guess just follow me, and keep up. It's on Seth." I said, trying to sound serious, but failed. I earned a laugh from the pack, but it sounded like a growl. I could tell the difference though. Seth walked forward, and I turned to face east, Seth doing the same. "Okay everyone! " I yelled, looking back at everyone. "follow closely, and if I get to far ahead, howl. If not, back off! This is mine and Seth's race" I said playfully. I turned back to the east and smiled. "3…2…1…GO!" I flew off, the trees a complete blur to me. I could see Seth trailing behind, trying to catch up. I laughed and yelled over the sounds of paws hitting the floor. "Having trouble there Seth!" I heard a snort come from behind and laughed louder. At this rate, we will get there in about half an hour.

**25 min later**

I slowed down a bit, but not enough for Seth to catch up. My surroundings were getting really familiar. The gate was coming up. "Were almost there you guys! Seth you better start trying!" I yelled over the winds. I earned barks from everyone, letting me know they heard me. I saw a break in the trees, and smiled, tears clouding my eyes. I came to a stop and watched as Seth tried to stop. Emphasis on tried. He skidded past me to a stop and turned and looked up at my face in surprise. I smiled sheepishly, and turned to watch everyone slow to a stop around me. They all nodded and walked behind the trees to phase back. I floated over to the gate, and placed my hand on the surface.

"Hell Nina! How can you fly that fast?" Seth yelled, shock, and a tinge of anger in his voice. Probably from losing…I giggled to myself and looked back at him.

"Natural talent hon" I smiled back. Paul walked toward me, and I floated low enough to him to give him a hug.

"So where's the gate babe? I don't see anything" Paul said looking around.

"It's right in front of you" I smiled. I turned and placed my hand on the gate again. Light flew out of my hand and flowed onto the transparent wall, creating designs that fit into each other, showing the other side. As the designs flowed into each other, I heard gasps from everyone. The designs formed an arch, and a bright light shinned from the center, then faded. There on the other side, was the Lucciole forest, filled with glowing fire flies, the reason for its name. It's the forest that surrounds the destruction of Bel Fiore. Everyone walked forward, and stood around me, gazing into the archway.

"Welcome to my home. To Bel Fiore" I whispered, floating threw.

**A/N There ya go! I like this chapter, and I don't know why. LOL PLEASE REVIEW! Its not hard! I beginning to think no one likes reading this lol. Should I stop? Ahaha…REVIEW! XD **

**P.S. SORRY! I haven't been updating! Truthfully, I forgot I was even writing this story lol**


	11. Welcome to Destruction

**A/N Hey guys! This is my second time writing this chapter, because my computer decided to be an ass and shut down to update crap while I was writing it, and since I have such bad luck, it did that before I could save! I'm P.I.S.S.E.D! So this chapter probably won't be as good as it originally was. Congrats Microsoft, I officially hate you even more. Good job.**

Chapter 10

It feels so good to be back home. I know that once we pass the Lucciole forest, everything will probably be destroyed, but still. The forest is still beautiful. The fireflies are glowing, without a care in the world. The animals are running around, like nothing has changed. The plants are growing to reach the sunlight at the top of the canopy. We are currently weaving through the trees. My surroundings are a blur as we pass by. I wish we could slow down, but we have to reach Bel Fiore before dark, and who knows what's out there. Paul is next to me, trying to keep up. I love the way his fur moves as the wind blows through it. His fur looks like silver lights as the last rays of the day shine on it. I sneak glances at him every now and then. I feel a smile playing on my lips as I turn my head forward again. That smile soon turns into a frown as a tree comes to connect with my face. I slam into the tree, face buried into the bark, limbs sprawled out around the tree. After just seconds, my body peels of the tree, and I fall back first into the soil. Bodies run past me, but I quickly hear them turn around. The pack surrounded me and stared at me in surprise.

"Note to you guys, always looks forward when flying" I mumbled, sitting up. I grabbed my forehead with one hand, and rubbed the bump that would surely appear. The pack burst into fits of laughter, no doubt at my clumsiness. Paul pushed past the pack, in his human form and knelt down in front of me.

"Nina, babe, are you okay? What happened?" Paul said, grabbing my face with his hands. His fingers caressed my face, and I leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't watching where I was going. I guess I just didn't see the tree" I said smiling. He looked unsure, but a small smile formed on his lips.

"If you say so babe. It looked pretty painful. Your whole body hit the tree" Paul said, smirking as he helped me off the ground.

"Wait, you actually saw me fully hit the tree? I figured since you were right next to me, you would have just saw me start to come in contact with it." I said, surprised. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Stupid blush.

Paul laughed and grabbed me around the waist. "The pack saw babe, and our minds are linked. I saw the whole thing." He kissed my head, and I smiled into his bare chest**(A/N Paul has shorts on LOL**). One of the wolves snorted, which I'm sure was my dad. We quickly let go and Paul walked behind a tree to transform. I flew up into the air and slowly started to fly away. It was a slow pace, I wasn't quite ready to speed up yet. The pack sprinted past me, and howled as they did so. I smirked and waited a few seconds, let them get ahead a little.

"3…..2…..1….."I used all my power and flew as fast as I could and flew right past them. I looked back real quick and saw the bummed and surprised looks on their faces. I laughed and looked forward, about to hit another tree…AGAIN. I slammed into the tree and landed on my butt with an 'oomph'. Sitting there, I turned my head and glared at the now laughing wolves around me. "No comment." I grumbled, standing up, cleaning off my dress in the process. The wolves started laughing even more, and if I'm correct in naming, then I can say that Jared was rolling on the ground laughing. Choosing to ignore them, I started walking away from them, wary of hitting another tree if I flew. The pack all started trotting behind me and after I while, I started slowly flying. After some time, I could see light shining through some trees up ahead.

"We're here!" I yelled excited. I sped up and flew past the last trees. My smile faded as I looked around. Buildings were destroyed, plants growing up walls, dead plants everywhere. Citizens' remaining objects lay all around. I floated down to the ground. I won't cry. I knew Bel Fiore would look like this. The boys came through the trees in their human forms and walked up to me. I didn't need to look to know that they had sad and worried looks on their faces. I felt two arms wrap around me and I leaned into the touch, knowing it was Paul. Dad came up in front of me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He gave me a small smile. Everyone came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulders. I gave them a small smile in return.

"I knew this place would be destroyed. I decided to come here. I had to face this place eventually. I'm okay, really. Let's go to my house to set up our stuff. We should rest." I moved out of everyone's touch, and started walking to home. I'll see my parents there….

**No one pov:**

Nina and the pack moved forward down the desolate streets, stepping and climbing over rubble and vines that took place after the attack. An eery silence was over the town that left the pack on guard. Nina looked forward, never taking her eyes off of what was in front of her. She refused to see the destruction she caused. Turning the corner, Nina noticed an object laying by a turned over car. She started walking over to retrieve the object.

"Nina? What are you doing? It's not safe to walk off alone." Paul said running to catch up to Nina. Nina ignored him and bent down to pick up the object. She stared at it and tried to clean off the dirt and dust that had collected on it. It was a silver locket, taking the shape of a small flower. Nina recognized it, from when one of her friends, Lily, wore it after her brother **(A/N Lily's brother)** had given it to her before he died. She thought about opening it, to see the picture inside that she had seen so many times before. Placing her nail on the clasp that held it closed, Nina slowly unlatched it and flipped the locket open. There, perfectly in the center, was Lily and Lily's brother looking at each other and laughing. They had all gone to the park that day and they had asked Nina to take a picture, resulting in the picture that sat in the locket before her. Tears formed in Nina's eyes as she stood up, closing the locket as she did so. Nina attempted to wipe away the tears before turning to Paul, refusing to let him see her like that. Paul grabbed her shoulder gently, turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug, where she grabbed onto his back like the lifesaver he was, sobbing into his chest. Paul didn't say anything, just held her tight and gave her a squeeze.

The pack stood on the opposite side of the street, looking at the couple, wishing things were better. They knew that this would be a hard task and hoped things would get better for Nina. Sam stood looking and his daughter and wished for nothing more than to make the pain go away. Seth stood by Sam and put a hand on his shoulder, giving Sam a small smile of encouragement. Sam returned the small smile and started walking over to Nina and Paul. Paul turned his head toward Sam and gave him a small nod and smile. Nina, sensing her dad, looked up from Paul's chest and quickly ran into her dads arms.

"I don't think I can do this" Nina sobbed, looking up at her dad. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"You're not alone hon, we're all here to help you. No matter how long it takes to do this, we're here." Sam whispered, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and let go of her dad.

"Okay, I'm ready to get going. I just wasted time, so we should get to the house. If I'm correct, the street lights should still turn on. We should still hurry. Does anyone mind running?" Nina asked, walking over to everyone.

"I'm okay with that. I'm usually running in wolf form. It'll be nice to run on two legs for once." Jacob said, giving a small shrug.

"Amen to that!" Embry and Quil said, leading the three into a high five. Simultaneous 'okays' were heard, and the group began on their way.

**A/N: I know it's short, and for that im sorry! So much to tell everyone! Okay so and the beginning a told you that my computer decided to shut off, then Word wouldn't let me write like halfway in, so that took awhile, then I lost my train of thought on this chapter(causing it to be short), then I was too busy to write, and now I had time, so here I am. ^^ I will definitely try writing on a regular basis! And to those how are still with me on this, I THANK YOU! Your support means a lot to me. Please please please review! If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know! I would love to hear them! **

**No hateful comments please . Talk to you guys soon! :***

**Bananah **


	12. home sweet home

**A/N Hey Guys! So here's chapter 11! I have a goal for this story, so this is gonna be one of the random chapters this story has haha. But I hope you enjoy!**

Previously:

"You're not alone hon, we're all here to help you. No matter how long it takes to do this, we're here." Sam whispered, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and let go of her dad.

"Okay, I'm ready to get going. I just wasted time, so we should get to the house. If I'm correct, the street lights should still turn on. We should still hurry. Does anyone mind running?" Nina asked, walking over to everyone.

"I'm okay with that. I'm usually running in wolf form. It'll be nice to run on two legs for once." Jacob said, giving a small shrug.

"Amen to that!" Embry and Quil said, leading the three into a high five. Simultaneous 'okays' were heard, and the group began on their way.

Chapter 11: Nina POV

The wolf pack and I worked our way through the streets. Getting past the rubble and debris was difficult, but we all managed. We took our time walking up the winding hill to my house. We past a lot of my friend's houses, like Emma's. I've known her since preschool for the pre-fairies. We clicked instantly on the first day, and ever since then we've been best friends. Andrew and the guys were my best guy friends, but Emma has always, and will always be my favorite friend, no matter what gender. We stuck with each other through bad break ups, and school bully troubles. We always just told each other that the bullies were jealous that we had so many hot friends. When we transferred to Lucciole high school, we became the high school sweeties that everyone turned to for advice. The bullies that we had to live with in middle school stopped bullying us and we actually helped them when they needed it. My parents always taught me to forgive, even if the situation was difficult to forgive. We all actually became close. I miss all of them now, but I know that they still love me. I felt my eyes prick with tears and warmth sliding down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed and walked faster up towards Paul. I grabbed his hand and he turned to smile down at me.

The house came into view, and I quickly let go of Paul's hand. I started sprinting towards the house. I just couldn't get there fast enough. The front of the house was as it should be. It was covered with Roses and Orchids, our family's favorite flowers. The walls were lightly covered in Ivy, giving it a cottage look from a fairytale. I ran up the steps and swung the door open. The place was trashed, not as bad as I thought it would be, but still bad. I could easily fix the place up before nightfall. I stepped over the broken glass from vases and picture frames as I walked through the living room towards the kitchen. I picked up knocked over furniture and anything that was still intact, placing it on one of the tables that wasn't broken. I looked out the window and saw the pack walking up the pathway in my yard towards the steps. I quickly walked over to the door, still with a smile on my face. I know it wasn't a good time to be smiling, but I haven't been home in so long. I made it to the door and grabbed onto the door frame so I wouldn't swing through the door with the speed I was walking.

"Come in guys! You have to come see! I'm finally home!" I quickly let go of the door frame and turned to run into the kitchen, which was barely trashed. There were only a few plates and cups that were broken on the ground.

"Nice place Nina! Better than my dump of a house." Jared said, a little irritated, but for the most part happy.

"Jared, any house is better than yours." Seth replied coolly. Everyone laughed and Jared just frowned and started to say something, when Paul ran up and plugged me ears. I watch everyone's faces and they burst out laughing at what Jared said. I pouted and glared at Paul and daddy who was having a hard time not laughing. Paul let go of my ears and moved his hands to around my hips.

"Why couldn't I hear? That's not fair! You guys better tell me." I grumbled.

"Too inappropriate for you to hear Nina." Seth returned, smiling.

"But we're practically the same age! Plus, it couldn't have been that bad if you guys were talking about how bad his house is!" everyone stopped smiling and just stared. "Yeah, I'm right." I said seriously, but I couldn't keep and straight face, and I started smiling. "Well anyways, you guys should start setting up your sleeping bags and everything."

"Aren't you going to set up your stuff too Nina? " Embry asked, reaching into his pocket for his stuff.

"I already have a bed, boys" I said, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Uh…babe? Our stuff is still small." Paul called from the kitchen. I quickly snapped my fingers and I heard a rip and thud from the kitchen.

"Couldn't you have waited for EVERYONE to get their stuff out of their pockets!" Quil shouted. I burst out laughing and had to catch my breath before I spoke.

"I don't have eyes that can see through walls, so sorry Quil. I'll be sure to evolve before we leave to go back to La Push. I'd go get some new clothes on if I were you." I giggled and heard everyone laugh with me. I continued walking towards my room and opened the door. Everything was untouched, just like I left it. My bed was on the back wall between to vertical windows. My bed had a blue comforter and pink and green accent pillows. On the foot of my bed, I had a zebra print blanket. The windows had zebra print curtains, and above the head rest was a picture of two zebras I had painted a few years ago. I had my big pink dome chair to the left of the room, and it was still surrounded by all my stuffed animals. My flat screen T.V. was mounted across from my chair on the opposite wall and right next to it was my walk in closet. My walls were a bright green and the wall with my closet had big black and white vertical stripes covering the whole wall. On the wall with my chair, I had framed pictures on all my art work and just pictures on my friends. All the clothes I was too lazy to pick up were still on my bed. My dad had told me time and time again to pick them up, but I always said I would do it later. I guess now was as good as ever to finally do that.

I walked over to my closet and got lots of hangers to hang up my clothes. I carried them over to my bed and began hanging my clothes up, when I got a knock on the door.

**Well this update took awhile, and I probably lost all of you, but whatever, I have plans for this story and I want to see them through!i had this chapter done for like 3 weeks, but fanfiction wouldn't let me update. Haha PLEASE review! It means a lot! I have 11 chapters and not even 50 reviews! **


	13. Friends Forever

**A/N: Okay so I don't really have an excuse for most of the time it took me to update, but I was recently in a coma and was recovering. It was a really bad car crash. I'm okay though! No long term damage. Anyways….so I forgot what I had planned for this. All I really remember is how I want it to end. So let's work on getting there! Enjoy to those who are still reading.**

**Chapter 12: Friends Forever**

**Nina pov:**

"Come in!" I said as I started putting my clothes onto the hangers I had grabbed. As I heard the door open, I turned around and saw Paul walking in and looking around. His eyes finally landed on me and smiled. I returned the smile and went back to hanging up my clothes.

"Nice room babe. It's very, well, bright" He said chuckling. I glanced up and smiled, giggling in response. Paul walked over to the wall with the pictures on it and studied them. "You draw these?" He questioned, turning for a second to look at me. I set down what I was holding and walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist as I turned to the pictures.

"Yeah, I did. Their all from over the past years. I've definitely gotten a lot better though." I responded, looking at each one. Paul pointed to a picture I had blown up and framed, that hung a few feet above my head.

"What's this one? That's definitely you right there. Who are the others?" Paul asked, pointing to the girl that was the closest to the camera, which was me. It had been the last day of school my sophomore year and my girlfriends and I had all jumped into the air and floated there while my brother took the picture. We all had our wings spread and were all posed in the way we had leaped. Emma and I had grabbed each other's hands and twirled into the air. Our dresses and hair swirled around us and we had big grins plastered on our faces. It was one of my favorite pictures. It was a moment that I would never forget. I smiled and point to each girl from left to right.

"Well right there is Amelia." Amelia was an average height girl. She was a lot like me. Her auburn hair hit her lower back and was curled at the bottom in ringlets. She had the same body typed as me to a T. She had light freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a sea foam green and were-with a no better choice of words-mesmerizing. "She was a really shy girl before Emma and I met her. We actually tried to get her to talk to us so much that once she did, she wouldn't shut up for like 10 minutes. Emma and I just stared at her with our mouths open and kept glancing at each other." I told him, started to laugh from the memory. Paul joined in and tried to respond.

"She seems like a really loud girl. Reminds me of Seth when he never shuts up on patrol.' He managed to say, still laughing. We only laughed harder at the thought. My dad took that moment to walk in and smiled at us as he walked over and gave me a kiss.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Just telling Paul who are my friends are in this picture" I said as I calmed down, pointing at the picture.

"Very cool. Who'd I miss?" Dad asked, studying the picture.

"Just Amelia. Apparently when Nina and Emma got her to open up, she wouldn't shut up. Sounds like Seth right?" Paul asked, chuckling. Dad gave out a hearty laugh before he responded.

"That definitely does sound like Seth. So who are the others?" My dad responded. I looked up at the picture and point to the girl next to Amelia. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun with short, loose ringlets around her face. She was short, standing at 5'3. She was tan and had a spiritual glow to her. Her eyes were a caramel brown and were abnormally big. But it gave her an innocent, angel look. Her wings matching that statement, as they were silver and white in color, and gave the appearance of swan wings, but had the translucent, glittery look to them. She was none other than Lily.

"That's Lily right there. She was the perkiest girl in our group, always having a smile on her face. She was a ball of energy. She had an attitude at times, but she was spunky. That was her locket we found." I said, smiling. I pointed to the next girl, Emma. Emma was gorgeous. There were no words to describe her. She was 5'6, my height, and had light skin. Her eyes resembled a sunset. Literally. They had pink, orange, yellow and a pale blue all swirled around each other. Her hair was a dark brown and had a red tint to it in the sun. Her hair fell in natural curls that cascaded down her back. Her wings had a torn look to them, but they were beautiful. They were a cantaloupe orange color, and had the glitter and translucent look, like all wings have.

"That's Emma. You've heard me talk about her. She was my very best friend. We complimented each other completely. We were so close that we practically finished each other's sentences. We were inseparable. We never had to worry about the other person being left behind. If one of us couldn't do something, the other would stay behind also. That's just how it worked. We chose to because we were a match set." I said, sniffing back tears. The memories flooded through my head, but I wouldn't cry. I should celebrate their lives, not mourn for the loss. Of course, I never found out if she made it out, but I can't hold onto a slim chance.

"So no one could have one without the other." Paul said, stating a fact, not a question.

"Pretty much." I said smiling up at him. My foggy eyes made it difficult to see his face but I could make out his sad smile.

"That would definitely make taking you out on dates difficult. I'd be the one feeling like the third wheel." Paul said chuckling, my dad joining in. I giggled in response.

"Well of course she wouldn't be coming with us! Well, if she had a boyfriend also, then it would be an automatic double date." I responded.

"Did you guys ever do that?" My dad said, grabbing my hand and rubbing circles around it. I laughed in response.

"Are you kidding? No one dated us BECAUSE of that reason." I laughed out. I was lying though. I dated one boy, and he was the love of my life. We never actually broke up, but with all the chaos that was going on, we kinda just lost each other. I never saw him once the war started, but I'm sure he put up a fight till the end. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my dad and Paul simply staring in shock, giving me the 'are you serious' look. "Honest you guys, we never dated anyone. It got to the point where we had to warn a guy if they were interested in one of us. If the other girl got a boyfriend, it was double dates from there on out."

"So the guys gave up?" My dad questioned.

"For the most part yes. They always tried to get us to change our minds about the double dating. We told them, if their lucky, they'll never be in that situation." I stated. I looked back to the picture and pointed to me. I had my dark, auburn hair in loose curls that hung to bellow my chest. I had a gold, metal, crown like band that weaved through the top of my hair. My metallic purple eyes shinned in the sun. My pale pink dress twirled around me. My wings were-if I say so myself-magnificent. They were a pale pink color with gold detailing twisting through them. They had little gold bobbles hanging from the tips on the upper part of them. "Obviously, that's me. So no detail there." I looked at the last girl in the picture. She had strawberry blonde hair that was in a cute bob cut. She always had a flower clip pinning one side of her hair up. She had lime green eyes, giving off an eerie look. She was tall, standing at 5'8. Her skin was a dark tan, and it gave her a sun kissed glow. Her wings were a grass green and sparkled more than any wings I've ever seen. "That's Fallon. She was like the leader of the group. She-"

"Wait, I thought you were like the leader…" Paul said, rubbing the side of his neck.

"No, I actually wasn't. I was one of the followers. It wasn't like a clique, but there's always someone who always takes the lead. You know? Just like you daddy" I said, turning and smiling at my dad.

'Yeah, I guess you could say that." My dad said, ruffling my hair. I pouted and proceeded to fix my hair.

"Anyways, she spoke up when we were a whole and needed that person to take the lead. She really was a great friend. She was one of the girls I was closer to out of the 5 of us. No one passes Emma, and no one comes close, but she's pretty high up there. Everyone called our group the Fab 5. Fantastic, fun, fearless, funky, and above all, friendly."

"They sound like amazing friends Nina. I'm sure we all would have loved them." My dad said, giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks daddy. You would have. They were all definitely something else." I said, smiling up at the pictures that adorned the wall. Dad and Paul followed my gaze and were silent for a moment.

"Well I better go check up on the guys and see what their doing out there. Let's hope they didn't trash the place more." My dad said, finishing his sentence with a sigh. He gave my hand one final squeeze and walked out, shutting the door. I stepped away from Paul and began grabbing the hangers with clothes on them so I could put them away. Paul proceeded to sit in the chair surrounded by the stuffed animals and leaned back. As I walked back out to grab more clothes, I heard Paul asking if I needed help, to which I responded with a 'no thanks.' After I put the last of the clothes away, I walked over to Paul and sat down in his lap. My head rested in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

"It's been a long day huh? You should get some rest" Paul said quietly. I snuggled into his side and shook my head, no.

"I wanna stay up longer. I'm finally home." We stayed like that a few more minutes and then heard a knock on the door, followed by it swinging open, rather dramatically. When I looked up, Jacob and Seth stood there.

"There's no food!" They yelled at the same time, to which I slapped my hand against my forehead.

**A/N: Tada! Extra long compared to my other chapters I went into a tad bit more detail then I usually do in this one. And that's a good thing! So please review! I'd like to think some people like my story haha**


	14. Family Feud

**A/N: Hey guys! So I updated pretty close to my other one! I wanted this around the same time since it was fresh in my head. So I hope you enjoy! **

"It's been a long day huh? You should get some rest" Paul said quietly. I snuggled into his side and shook my head, no.

"I wanna stay up longer. I'm finally home." We stayed like that a few more minutes and then heard a knock on the door, followed by it swinging open, rather dramatically. When I looked up, Jacob and Seth stood there.

"There's no food!" They yelled at the same time, to which I slapped my hand against my forehead.

Chapter 13: Family Fued

N pov:

"Just when I was starting to relax…" I grumbled under my breath. I looked up at Paul and rolled my eyes. "We just can't get any downtime huh?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

"With the pack? No I'm afraid not" He said laughing. I sighed and got off his lap making my way to the door where Jacob and Seth stood pretending to faint.

"We'll just have to go grocery shopping then, now wont we?" I said while giving them a not-so-serious glare. I got multiple "yes's" as I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. I peeked into the living room and saw the sleeping bags and suitcases sprawled out all around it. I should ask if anyone wants to take the other bedrooms. I made it to the kitchen and saw everyone leaning against the island, table and walls. I looked around at everyone and my gaze stopped at Jared who was looking out the sliding glass door. I turned my gaze to everyone else as I went to sit at the island.

"Some of you guys can sleep in the extra bedrooms if you want. Anyways, so apparently we need food? We can go tomorrow if you guys don't mind. Right now would work also," I asked everyone.

"We're not going tonight" I heard my dad say from the table.

"Yeah, we do. But I don't know if tomorrow would be a good idea" Jared said, turning away from the window to look at me.

"Why's that?" I asked, puzzled. Jared pointed to the window, so I got up and walked over. As I looked out the window, I noticed big storm clouds starting to form overhead. Storms in Bel Fiore were no bueno. "Well that's not good. That's going to put us behind schedule for a least a week" I said, continuing to stare out the window.

"Why's that?" I heard Jared ask from next to me.

"Because storms here are like nothing you guys have ever seen. When we get storms, you are stuck in your house. Lightening strikes constantly and the winds are so strong that you would be immediately swept away. People have died in these storms" I responded, turning around to everyone. They all had shocked expressions, some showing hints of worry. Paul sat down at one of the island stools and looked back over to me.

"Well then what should we do babe?" He questioned.

"We're going to have to go tonight before the storm starts" I replied, straight forward. My dad quickly stood up and walked over.

"We are not going tonight. It's dangerous. Who knows what is out there right now. It's getting dark and we don't even know where the store is." He said, voice rising.

"Which is why I'm going to lead the way. It's not that far anyways, if we leave now-"

"No! You are not going out there! You are at the highest risk here Nina. I will not intentionally put you in danger" My dad said, rather sharply I might add. I glared and responded.

"Well we have to go tonight! If we don't go now, we won't be able to eat all week. We are stuck in this house until that storm clears." I firmly responded.

"The boys have gone longer without food" My dad said.

"Well I haven't! And what if something does attack! They will be too weak to help if they don't eat soon. Wanna know something! I'll die if I don't eat honey! Give me three days and I will be lying on the floor dead!" I yelled back. The pack just stood around, unsure if they should interfere or not. They stayed quiet though.

"Then I will have Jacob or Paul or someone go next door to get you your honey. You are NOT going outside!" He shouted back at me. My anger level was starting to rise and I was about to respond back, but he started up again. "You are my daughter and you will do as I say Nina!" That was the final straw.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE! MY DAD IS DEAD AND YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HIM!" I screamed at him and pushed past everyone, running into my room. I heard gasps from the kitchen and Seth telling, who I'm assuming was Sam or Paul, to give me some space. I slammed the door and screamed. I stomped over to my chair and picked up some of the stuffed animals that sat around it. I threw them around my room and jumped onto the bed, huddling into the pillows. I want my daddy back, and my mommy and brother. I want everything back to normal before that fucking day at the museum. I want to forget everything that happened these last few months and just live her, secluded and alone, leaving the world to move on outside. As my sobs died down, I started to lose consciousness, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sam pov:

I stood there, frozen, her final words running through my head_. 'you are not my father!...you will never replace him!' _I was so stupid to believe that she would grow to love me as a father. I was stupid to let Emily's words get to me. To honestly think that I could replace that hole that formed in her heart. It was a stupid mistake. It was a position no one is ever meant to fill, and I used the love she gave me and abused it. Taking control of her life was not something that my position in her life allowed. I heard the guys talking around me, and Seth telling me to give her some space for a while, as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and then turned my head to the window, just staring out at the surrounding woods. I screwed up…

"Paul just give her some space, let her calm down a bit. She'll be out when she's ready" Embry told Paul, from somewhere behind me. She wouldn't need to calm down if I wasn't such an ass.

"But I should be the one in there, calming her down. She looked so upset! She's my imprint! It's my job to make her happy!" Paul shot back. I turned around to watch the boys.

"We understand that Paul, but she should just calm down on her own. Let her come to you when she's ready. Nina is probably tired and just wants to sleep for a bit. Kim lashed out once and I gave her space and she came to me when she was calmer. Do you remember that?" Jared asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Paul said, walking to sit at the table, resting his head in his hands, elbows propped on the table.

"This is all my fault" I said, quietly, directing it to myself. Paul slammed his hands on the table and walked out of the room, turning into one of the bedrooms. Everyone's eyes followed him until the bedroom door shut behind him. Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Jacob quietly walked into the living room. Jared and Seth stayed in the room for a few moments and shot glances my way.

"It'll be okay Sam. Everything will work out in the end" Jared told me quietly, before he walked to the door that Paul went through. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before he opened it and shut the door behind him. I sighed and turned back to the window. Seth took the moment to speak up.

"Everyone's just tired. It was a long day. Let's just go to bed and we'll figure out the plan in the morning. Maybe we can quickly sweep the block and find whatever food we can. Let's go into the living room." Seth said, turning around and walking into the living room. I shot one more glance at the darkening sky before I turned and followed Seth. He's definitely grown up since joining the pack. I forget he's 17 half the time. I made my way to the living room, seeing the boys watching some show on the T.V. They looked up and smiled before turning back to the screen.

"The cable still works?" I questioned, going to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, it must not have been damaged during the war." Brady said, concentrating on the dialogue on the T.V. After about thirty minutes Jared and Paul came back in and sat down on the ground, not saying and thing. A few "yo's" were spoken, but nothing after that. We remained quiet until the movie was over and then Jacob shut off the T.V.

"We should probably go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. Hopefully we can get to the store" He said, trailing off. We all got into our sleeping bags, Paul and Jared getting up to go into Nina's brother's room and the spare room, where I'm assuming they were sleeping. No one dared to sleep in her parent's room. After a few moments, Embry turned off the light.

"Night guys" Seth called to everyone. We all responded, and I turned towards the wall and shut my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

**A/N: So that was an awkward ending, right? Haha Everything is falling apart :O Did you notice after the fight that Nina called Sam, Sam? Well anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I liked writing it Next chapter has some excitement! Stay tuned. Review please!**


	15. Peace of Mind

**A/N Have you noticed a pattern here? I'm updating so much! :D Truth is that there's a girl in my French 3 class that was talking about my story and how much she loved it and when I told her I'm the author she totally blew up at me to update…so here I am I needed the encouragement anyways haha. So enjoy another chapter! This one should be good!**

_Previously:_

"_We should probably go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. Hopefully we can get to the store" He said, trailing off. We all got into our sleeping bags, Paul and Jared getting up to go into Nina's brother's room and the spare room, where I'm assuming they were sleeping. No one dared to sleep in her parent's room. After a few moments, Embry turned off the light._

"_Night guys" Seth called to everyone. We all responded, and I turned towards the wall and shut my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. _

**Chapter 14: Peace of Mind**

N pov:

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door. I groggily opened my eyes to see that it was still dark out, and the moon's glow shinned through my window. The door opened and I craned my neck towards the door to see who it was.

"Paul?" I asked quietly, my voice scratchy from just waking up. The figure walked closer and stepped into the glow of the moon. It was Jacob.

"Nah, it's Jacob" He said quietly. "Come on. Get up. We gotta get to the store." He said, turning and walking quietly to my closet door. He disappeared and a few moments later came back with a pair of sneakers.

"What are you talking about?" I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "We were told not to. Plus, the storm is probably getting worse already. And what time is it anyways?" I got up from the bed, still dressed in my clothes from yesterday since I fell asleep on the top of my bed. I walked over to Jacob who handed me the sneakers and responded.

"It's 1:20 am, and the storm hasn't started yet. The clouds are still just looming overhead. We gotta get food now Nina, and if what you said about the storm is true-which it most likely is-then we gotta go tonight while we can. So get your sneakers on. We're sneaking out." I smiled at the thought. I've snuck out loads of times to go to moon dances and bonfires. All teenagers went to moon dances. There's a clearing in the forest that tons of teens go to twice a month where we hang lanterns and have a big barbeque. The fireflies floating around and the glow of the moon made it so serene and romantic. We blast music and dance and just have fun, and then sneak back in at dawn before anyone wakes up. I walked over to the bed and started putting on my shoes.

"Sounds like a plan then. I've snuck out loads of times. Just follow my lead" I told him, smiling. He smiled back and made his way to the door. I followed him, checking myself over in the mirror before I walked in front of him and quietly snuck down the hallway. As we passed the living room entryway, I slowed down more to check in before I quickly crossed it and made my way to the door. I turned around as I grabbed for the door and saw Jacob walk right up behind me. I slowly unlatched the door and pulled the door open slowly. Jacob and I walked through the door and I closed it behind us.

"Do you have any flashlights? They might help" Jacob asked me quietly. I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah we do. In the shed." I replied back. We walked through the backyard and around the side of the house where the shed was located. I opened the door and walked in to grab two flashlights. After a few moments I found them on the bottom shelf by some house paint. I smiled and picked them up and made my way back out. I handed them to Jake who quickly grabbed them while I closed the door.

"Let's go out the gate right here." I told him, turning around and walking towards the door, unlatching the top and pushing it open. We walked through and I quietly closed the gate, since we were right by the living room. Jacob handed me a flashlight and we quickly ran down the drive way and across the street. The street lights were on, but some were broken so the streets weren't well lit. We turned on the flashlights and walked down the street.

"So you okay?" He asked me after of few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it was stupid to call them my parents in the first time." Jacob flinched at my words. "I mean, yeah, they helped take care of me while I was weak, and I'm so grateful for it, but they aren't my parents. Sam and Emily simply got too excited over the idea of having a daughter, and I encouraged it by calling them mom and dad. My parents are dead, but I loved them and still do. No one will be able to replace them, and a part of me is pissed at myself for betraying them like that and basically adopting other people to be my parents. I love Sam and Emily, I do, but they aren't my parents, and I'm not going to label them as such anymore." I told him, getting quiet. He stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking what I said over, before he spoke.

"What you said makes sense Nina, and I understand where you're coming from, but you need to have someone to watch over you. Sam and Emily have been your parents in every sense of the word except being blood related. I know you feel like you betrayed your real parents, but you really didn't. You're yearning for the love and affection a parent gives their child, and no matter what age you get Nina, you're always going to seek that out. Sam may have come off as trying to control your life, but he only wants you safe, and I know for a fact that while we were on our way here, he was in a total panic mode because he didn't want you to get hurt. I saw into his mind Nina. His love for you is endless." Jacob said, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. Tears started flowing down my cheeks and sobs racked my body. I grabbed onto his arm and leaned into him as I cried. He hugged me tight and rested his chin on the top of my head. After a few moments, I was finally able to speak up.

"It's just so hard to live without them. It's hard to leave this place-my home- and my family behind, pretending that it didn't happen. It's so hard living with the guilt knowing I'm the cause of this massacre. I miss them every day! And I can't just forget the love and affection they gave me for 17 years." My sobs died down and I slowly let go of Jacob and looked into his eyes. He used his fingers to wipe the tears that were moving down my face.

"Their love will always be a part of you Nina. You will never forget that. No one is asking you to forget everything they shared with you, but the first part in healing is to simply remember the life you had with them, and to feel no regret. Time heals wounds Nina, but you have to ease and help it along." Jacob said, planting a quick kiss to my forehead before grabbing my hand. I gave him a small smile in return and we started walking. It was quiet for a bit, all that could be heard were my sniffs and ragged breathing. As we were on the last stretch of road before we made it to the grocery store, we heard rustling of leaves from the forest that was on the other side of the street. Jacob went ridged and I squeezed his had tight as we halted to a stop. Jacob scanned the forest, looking for any signs of danger.

"Is it a vampire?" I asked quietly as I moved to stand behind him. He shook his head 'no', and I loosened my hand on his a bit. We heard more rustling and Jacob growled, going into a crouch. I shinned my flashlight onto the edge of the trees and saw the leaves rustle right where the light hit. My breathing became ragged and I backed up a bit, but my eyes didn't stray from the tree line. Jacob growled more as the leaves began moving faster, and suddenly a figure burst out of the trees. Jacob snarled and quickly transformed, but I just stood there, shocked. I knew who that was! Jacob started walking forward and I immediately jumped in front of him.

"Jacob, stop! I know who that is!" Jacob stopped and looked up at me. He got out of his crouch and I turned around towards the person as they walked closer out of the shadows. I smiled and felt fresh tears threatening to fall down my face. I stepped forward, unsure if I should move.

"Emma?" I asked. She paused, and then walked out of the shadows faster.

"Nina?" Right as the last sound left her mouth, we sprinted towards each other and gave each other bone crushing hugs. We cried and held onto each other, repeating the words 'you're alive' and 'I thought you were dead.' We loosened our hold on each other and simply stared into each other's eyes and started laughing with relief and pure joy, moving into another hug. I felt Jacob come up behind us and simply stood there, letting us enjoy the moment. After a few more moments, we let go, and I turned towards Jacob and smiled at him.

"Jacob, this is my very best friend Emma" I waited for a response, but he just stared into her eyes. I looked to Emma, but she was in the same boat. What the hell is going on? …wait a minute. Holy Shit, he imprinted!

**A/N TADA! XD Was this chapter exciting! I didn't know where to end it haha well I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is finally grocery shopping! Am I the only one excited for that? Oh well…anyways. PLEASE REVIEW! WHY IS THAT SO HARD! D: I feel alone over here. I'm gonna cry! I got 1 review for chapter 12 and I haven't gotten any for chapter! I don't have high hopes for that 1 at this rate. So PLEASE review and makes my day!**


	16. Holiday oneshot

**A/N Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! So I wanted to give everyone a holiday treat! This has nothing to do with the arc. It's a fun holiday with Nina and her Belle Fiore friends! I wanted everyone to enjoy them There is a Nina/OC romance in this. This is just a one-shot. Next chapter will follow the story arc. So enjoy this chapter! If you like it, I can do one-shots like this every now and then, but you gotta let me know if you like it!:)**

**(this is my line break)**

Holiday Chapter!

Christmas, my favorite holiday, is almost here, but not for what you think. It's not the gifts you receive, or the food we all stuff our faces with. No, it's the fact that everyone gets together to celebrate with family and friends. I treasure everyone in my life, and this is one of those moments during the year where I get to see everyone at once, with no fighting or disagreements. There's just something about Christmas time that causes everyone to be happy and friendly, putting all differences aside. This time of year also happens to be when the best moon dance takes place, and I absolutely cannot wait for it. I'm on the decorating committee and this is going to be the best moon dance in years. Some of my closest friends and I are currently in the field getting the area all decorated. Luckily, all my closest friends ARE the decorating committee. At the beginning of the year, students usually sign up for whatever moon dance they want to decorate for with their friends. Luckily we got the Christmas dance. Right now, just Emma, Lily, Fallon, Andrew, Kyler, Rayce and I were in the field. The others are getting more supplies.

"Hey Nina! Can you come help me with this?" Rayce yelled from the center of the field. I set the streamers down from where I was hanging them with Emma around the border of the field. I flashed a quick smile to Emma who smiled back, and flew over.

"What's up Ray?" I asked, smiling. Rayce was one of those boys that you would drool for if they walked by you. Luckily for me, he is my best guy friend and I'm his number one girl. Rayce stands at 6'3 and is with no better use of words, ripped. No, it's not a gross, American Gladiator ripped, but he definitely is solid and is pretty intimidating. He has sun-kissed skin like me, as if he just spent a day at the beach, and it gives off a bronzy glow. It was by all means sexy. His eyes are a dark brown and in the sun there are gold flecks that shine in them. His hair is a dark brown and he has a faux hawk. Like I said, drool worthy.

"So we have all these lanterns that we need floating in the air, and instead of placeing each one up at a time, we could combine our powers and get them all up and spread out at once. What do you think?" He asked, smiling down at me. I immediately smiled back. I know for a fact that he is powerful enough to get them all up at once by himself, but I'm not complaing.

"I think it's a great idea, and it saves time." Rayce then reached down and grabbed my hands. We held them directly between us and closed our eyes, concentrating. Behind my closed lids, I saw a bright light that was enveloping our bodies. As our energy flowed out of us, the lanterns began to glow as well and then started floating up and spreading out. They reached the edge of the field and filled up the spaces in the middle, so that the whole field would glow in the moonlight. The fireflies would of course contribute as well. After a few moments, we opened our eyes, as the glow around us faded. We stared into each other's eyes a few moments before I broke my gaze away and looked around.

"Perfect" I said, smiling.

"I couldn't agree more." Rayce responded as I looked to him, only to see him staring at me. I stared back at him and could feel myself leaning closer as he did the same. Our moment was quickly ripped away when we heard a scream and immediately snapped out of our daze. We scanned the field only to see Lily hanging from a tree branch in one of the taller trees. Her legs were flailing around and she was clinging to the branch with her hands. We all calmly walked over, trying not to laugh.

"Don't just stand there! Fly up here and help me!" She begged, causing us to laugh. She stared at us, confusion all over her face. "What's the matter with all of you! I'm going to fall to my death! Help me!" She yelled down, squirming around from her position in the tree.

"Think about that first sentence you just said Lily!" Kyler shouted up, as he tried stifling a laugh. None of us were doing much better.

"What are you-oh." Lily raised her wings and let go of the branch. She flew down and stood there embarrassed.

"Aw! We love your blondness Lily. Don't be embarrassed" I said, walking over. I pulled her into a hug and she kept saying 'I know, I know." I pulled away, and everyone walked back to what we were doing. Emma and I started walking back to the streamers. I snuck a glance towards Rayce only to see him glancing over at me. I quickly turned away and felt the blush spreading across my cheeks.

After a few more hours, the field was ready for the party later that night. The streamers were hanging around the border line, lights twirled around the trunks of about a dozen trees, and the lanterns floated in the air. There wasn't much snow thanks to our magic, so the ground only had a thin layer of it. We placed most of the snow on the far side on the field where people can play around and throw snow at each other. We're teenagers, not 50 year olds. We can still get away with it. The snack bar was on the other side and we had the hot chocolate fountain all set up. The cups for the hot chocolate each had a candy cane. We placed magic on the table, so each time a cup or snack was taken, a new one would appear in its place, so we would have enough food for the night. The spell was set to go off 30 minutes before the party was over. Andrew and Shar stayed behind to watch the field while the rest of us went to our houses to get ready. They would go get ready when Brent and Dane swapped with them. It was 10 o'clock and the party started at midnight. We told our parents we were all sleeping over at each other's houses so that the parents wouldn't invade the dance. The snow fell lightly around us as we made our way home. Emma, Lily, and I twirled and danced through the trees and the others trailed behind, amused. I twirled around once more before I noticed I was about to hit a tree. Just as I accepted my fate, I felt two hands grip my waist and pull me back into their chest. I looked up and met Ray's eyes. I smiled my thanks and he let go. I rain to catch up with Emma and Lily as they danced and proceeded to twirl around.

(Line break! How are y'all!)

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" I shouted as I walked through the front door. The house was lit up brightly with lights. The outside was decorated with rainbow icicles and we hand light up reindeer and swirly trees on the lawn. The inside had garlands and tiny lights on the fireplace with our stockings hanging on the mantle. The tree was by the front window, standing at 7 feet. We had 3 big bows at the top of the tree and the tail of the bow weaved through the branches till they hit the bottom. The ornaments were all random. It wasn't a tree with a theme. They were ornaments we had collected over the years. We had a bright star at the top that my family created together. It was a star made of all our energy combined. Most families did it. As I closed the door, I took a big breath in and smelt the cinnamon and pine from the tree. My dad sat in a chair by the fireplace reading a book with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. I smiled and walked over.

"Hi daddy" I said as I bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Heya baby doll. How was your day at Emma's?" I smiled to myself. I felt bad that I had to lie about every moon dance, but it was still kinda funny.

"It was good! We watched Christmas movies and ate a bunch of Christmas cookies."

"Well I hope you saved room for your mother's. She's making dozens right now." He exclaimed, smiling up at me, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"No one beats mom's cookies dad." I said, laughing as I turned to walk into the kitchen. As I turned the corner, my mom was at the island with baking supplies scattered around. The table had dozens of plates with different cookies on them.

"Geeze mom! Still making cookies? I'd say there's enough to feed an army already!" I laughed. My mom looked up from the batch she was making and laughed along with me.

"Well the boys never get enough of these, and I guarantee that they're going to be complaining about there not being enough." She said looking back down to her cookies.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower before I head over to Lily's mom." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Okay. Oh! Nina!" My mom hollered from the kitchen as I placed my hand on my doorknob.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's with Shar mom!" I heard and okay, and I walked into my room. I turned on my light and shut the door behind me. I walked to my closet and grabbed my bathrobe and a towel from the shelf and then walked into my bathroom located right next to the closet.

After my shower, I walked back into my room and into the closet. After a few minutes of searching, I found the perfect outfit and since Andrew and Shar said they were going to use magic on the air so that it wouldn't be freezing, I was able to wear it. The dress was a cream color with long sleeves and a scoop neck. The dress had black stripes on the bottom and ended about mid-thigh. There were also black stripes around each wrist. I wore black leggings and cream and black colored boots to go with it. They had a small heel to them. I wore a silver chain with a small diamond on it for my necklace. It was plain and simple, and I wore it every day. I layed the outfit on my bed and then walked back into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair. My skin was its usual light tan and I added a little blush to my cheeks. I rimmed my eyes with a shimmery brown and used dark brown liquid liner on the upper lid of my eyes. Then I formed a wing with the eyeliner on the outside of my eyes**(a/n: no, not a literal wing. If you don't know what a wing is, look it up haha). **On the bottom of my eyes, I added a dark brown eye shadow on the eyelash line, and stopped it halfway. I finished my eyes off with some mascara. As for my hair, I did small beach waves that flowed down my back. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of my bathroom to get on my outfit. I checked the time and cursed under my breath. I grabbed my purse and placed my phone in it. As I quickly walked out of the bedroom, I placed my nude, shimmery lip gloss on.

"Mom! I'm going to Lily's!" I hollered as I made my way to the front door, hoping to not run into my mom or dad. Questions would definitely spring up if they saw me all dressed up.

"Bye sweetie! Keep me updated!" I heard my mom yell from her bedroom. I mentally thanked the universe and responded with an okay. I met up with everyone at the park in our neighborhood and we all made our way to the party.

(Heyy! Line break! Why does fanfiction not let people do line breaks?)

When we got to the party, it was in full swing. The music was blaring, and everyone was dancing and running around. I looked to my right and saw snow flying everywhere over at the snow hill. Who says teenagers don't get in touch with their inner child? Emma grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lily's, who grabbed Amelia, who grabbed Fallon. We all laughed and made our way to the center of the dance floor. The music blasted around us from the magic speakers in the air. The night seemed like it would never end.

At about 3 am I left the girls to take a break. The night was cool and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The fireflies were glowing and floating around calmly, giving off the effect of big, twinkling stars. I stood off to the side of the field and swayed to the music as I looked around at everyone. My eyes landed on Rayce who was walking towards me with 2 cups of hot chocolate and a plate with a few cookies. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a dark red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on black combat boots to top it off. Can I say gorgeous?

"Hey missy. Want some hot chocolate? Say yes, cause I'll look stupid going back to place this on the table." He smiled down at me and chuckled. I laughed and accepted the drink and grabbed one of the cookies.

"I was going to say yes anyways dude" I responded, calming down from laughing. I bit into the cookie and moaned as it hit my taste buds.

"Tasty?" He asked, amusement glowing in his eyes. He picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"You have no idea." I said, after I finished chewing. I am a lady after all. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and picked up the candy-cane that had started melting into the drink. I placed it into my mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes.

"So you having fun? The place looks great by the way. We did a pretty good job" He said.

"Yeah, it's really fun. Best moon dance in a while. We nailed the decorations! I love the lanterns. They're the best." I sat down on the grass and curled my legs to the side. Rayce sat down next to me and propped his feet up, and rested his arms on his knees. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and then sat it down next to him.

"Well that's what happens when I converge my powers with the best girl in the world." He said, nudging his arm into my shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Totally Ray. That's what you told that girl you dated last year too, isn't it?" I smiled back, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, but that was a lie. Everyone knows your my girl…in a sense" He responded, draping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his chest and watched everyone dance. He rubbed circles on my side with his hand and I grabbed his free hand and placed them in his lap. "You look beautiful tonight Nina." He whispered to me.

I looked up and whispered back, "What, am I not beautiful every other day?" I pouted and gave him a playful glare.

"You're always beautiful, but tonight, your radiant." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Well you should have started with that then!" I giggled back. I felt him laugh when I placed my head back on his chest. After a few moments of silence, he squeezed my side as if he wanted my attention. I looked up at him and his lips descended onto mine slowly. I shifted my body around to get in a better position and he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue darted out, pushing against my lips, begging for entrance, which I greedily accepted. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we needed air. When we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breath.

"Wow" I breathed out, smiling up at him as I lifted my head away.

"I'll say. Who knew tonight I'd finally get you in my arms"

"So you've been waiting for this moment? I don't know if that's romantic or creepy." I responded.

"Only you would ruin the moment." He laughed. A slow song started up in the backround and he lifted me to my feet while he did the same. "Dance with me." He said as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Wow, that wasn't even a question."

"Were you going to say no?" He asked glancing down at me as we walked.

"No" I said.

"Well that's why" He responded as he twirled me and pulled me against his chest. I looked into his eyes as he twirled me around. The people around us began to blur as we danced, leaving us in our own little world. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, and I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

(Line break! Falalalalalalalala)

At about 5:30 groups of people began to grab their stuff and leave. Our big group stayed behind, since the decorating committee also had to clean up. It wasn't difficult. All you really have to do is make the trash disappear and relocated the decorations and food to our sheds and fridges.

"So where did you disappear to girl?" Emma asked me as we were walking around the border, picking up random trash we missed.

"I was chilling with Ray. We talked for a bit and then danced." I said, smiling over at Emma. She beamed back at me.

"So are you guys…?" she urged.

"No." I responded curtly.

Emma gasped and pulled me to a stop. "What do you mean 'no'? He's obviously got a thing for you! What's holding you back?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Woah, girl calm down," I said, laughing. "He just hasn't asked me yet. I'm sure he will at some point. I'm not going to rush it."

"You scared me for a second. I thought you were going to say something stupid like "Well he's one of my brother's good friends" or "he's too tall." I guarantee I will hear some shit like that coming out of your mouth at some point in life." We both laughed at that and leaned on the trees next to us.

"I can definitely imagine myself saying something like that."

"Are you afraid of commitment or something? What holds you back with relationships?"

I stopped laughing and looked out over at the others cleaning in the field. "Because I'm afraid to lose them." I whispered. We were both quiet and she pulled me into a hug. "Come on. Let's finish up. I'm exhausted." We walked back out to the field and finished up the cleaning with everyone. As we were walking across the field to leave, I felt Rayce slip his hand into mine. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down to me. We leaned in, and he planted a sweet kiss on my lips before pulling away. I knew this was going to be the best moon dance ever.

**A/N: So that's it everyone! A Christmas one shot! I know it wasn't too Christmasy, but it had the theme of it. So did you like Rayce? I actually based him off of this guy I know. Haha Do you want me to include him in the actual story? Little love triangle going on? I can easily have him survive the war lol It's your decision people! But I won't really know how to continue if I don't have an opinion. So please review! Tell me if you like it BYE!**

**p.s CHECK OUT PROFILE FOR DANCE OUTFIT!**


	17. Grocery Shopping

**A/N: Hey guys! So I figured it was time to update again I got barely any reviews on the holiday one-shot…so I guess I won't be doing any more of those, or adding Rayce to the storyline. Haha It's cool though! You guys are the readers after all. So here's chapter 15! Hope you guys like it :D**

**(Balmain to KTZ, Many style from A to Z, this is a line breaky)**

**Chapter 15 Grocery Shopping**

**N pov:**

You have got to be kidding me. Jacob imprinted on Emma? How are we supposed to explain this to the guys? Showing up with food is one thing, but showing up with my best friend, who is now an imprint? There is going to be so much going on when we get home.

"I hate to interrupt this fantastic moment, but we really need to get going guys" I said, pulling them out of their moment. Jake looked over to me for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Emma. His eyes gleamed with love and admiration. I could tell because Paul looks at me that way every day. Emma turned away and blushed, but smiled back at me.

"Where are you heading anyways?" She smiled over at me.

"We're going to the grocery store. There's a storm coming and we need to store up on food." I smiled back as I began walking. Emma started walking beside me and Jake quickly ran up to walk by her.

"I noticed," she said. "I was going to go take shelter back at home."

"What were you doing out this late anyways? Not to mention that fact, alone." Jake asked Emma, worry in his tone.

Emma smiled at him and said, "well I used my magic to set up sensors around the-" I cut her off.

"woah woah woah. You learned how to do the sensor spell? We weren't supposed to learn that until senior year! How did you do it?" I asked, astonished. She turned her head toward me and chuckled a bit.

"Well, after everything had cooled down, I made my way to the library. There were a lot of books that were destroyed unfortunately, but there are dozens of spell books still intact. I found the spell in a really old book. When we have free time I'll teach you."

"Sweet! I can't wait!" I said, bouncing into her arms and giving her a hug, to which she returned, laughing. Jake interrupted our moment then.

"You guys, look! There's the store!" Emma and I broke apart and looked across the street when we turned the corner. The store came into view. The outside was destroyed. Glass was shattered and broken pieces of wall were everywhere.

"So what were you going to say Emma?" I asked.

"Well, I set up sensors around the forest and so when you guys passed through, a magic energy wave let me know there were people here. So I was looking around, seeing if I could figure out who it was without being caught." She replied.

"Well I can't wait for you to meet the guys. Their going to be angry at first, but they really are all fun to be with. Wait till you meet Paul!" I said, excitedly.

"Why will they be mad? And who's Paul?" she asked us.

"Well technically we aren't supposed to be out right now," Jacob said.

"And Paul's the love of my life." I added.

"Oh girl! I gotta meet this hunk of a man if he stole your heart!" She laughed, pulling me into a quick hug.

"You definitely will, and he's so sweet, but he's gonna be mad at first."

"Haha okay, I'll keep that in mind." We made our way across the street, avoiding the broken glass as we walked. I looked down, only to realize Emma's shoes were not in the best shape to be walking on glass. I pulled her to a stop before we got any closer.

"Hold it" I commanded as she and Jake looked over at me confused. "You're going to cut your feet open wearing those shoes girl. I should go in and find some shoes first." I said, turning to go into the store. I felt an arm grab me and pull me back. I turned my head, only to meet Jake's stare.

"We don't know what's in there Nina. I need to protect you both at all times while we're doing this. You can't go in alone. I'll just carry her. That is, if you don't mind Emma?" Jake said, turning to look at Emma. A bright pink blush spread across her cheeks and she stuttered out her response. I held back my laugh.

"N-n-no I-I don't m-mind" She stuttered out, staring at Jacob. Jacob's face lit up with joy, but quickly hid it.

"Well alrighty then. Jake, pick that bitch up and let's get going."

"Hey hey hey! Watch the language" He scolded.

"Yeah, you hoe" Emma added. Jake looked over to her about to say something.

"whore" I retorted.

"skank" She shot back.

"touché" we stared at each other a few more seconds before bursting out laughing. I grabbed my sides as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I caught a glimpse of Emma, and she was fairing no better. Jake just looked at us, bewildered.

"I'm so lost." He spoke after we calmed down.

"We do it all the time. Just a joke between friends" Emma giggled out.

"Yeah, no big deal," I added. "But seriously, let's get inside. This is taking forever." Jacob looked to Emma, asking a silent question and she slowly nodded, a new blush spreading across her cheeks. That blush is going to be her downfall, I swear. Jacob bent down and held her upper body with one hand while she swung her legs up into the other arm. After getting situated, we walked the short distance into the grocery store. The store was in shambles, to say the least, but there was plenty of food for us to eat. After setting Emma down, the three of us each grabbed a shopping cart.

"Okay so how about we split up and just grab whatever there is? Of course, I don't know what we should do about perishables. Most likely everything is spoiled." Jacob said, looking towards the dairy section. Emma and I looked to each other for a moment before she responded.

"That won't be a problem actually. Perishable items are magically replaced once it's their expiration date, along with nonperishables, so everything in the store is up for grabs." Jacob's mouth formed into an 'o' and slowly nodded.

"This place is amazing. You guys must never have food shortages or droughts. Does this place have a spell for everything?"

"Pretty much, we aren't like humans. Famine and poverty are things we don't take lightly, so magic is a positive way to make sure that things like droughts and poverty never occur here."

"Wait, so you guys don't use money?" We both shook our heads.

"Nope. We take what we need, and nothing else." Emma stated, simply. "So let's just go around the store and grab what we can fit in our carts." We all agreed and grabbed our carts, heading in different directions. I made my way over to the fruit and vegetables, noticing that Jacob was heading for the meat (_of course_) and Emma into the many isles that carried boxed and canned foods. I grabbed about a dozen bags to start with and started grabbing some apples and nectarines. After I packed up four bags with those fruits, I grabbed some grapes and about 7 mangos. They are my favorite fruit and I've been dying to eat some. I grabbed some bananas, and after I filled up the 12 bags with fruit, I grabbed 15 more and headed for the vegetables. I started filling them with artichokes, zucchini, broccoli, carrots, cucumbers, and tomatoes. To finish off the produce, I grabbed about 5 bags of lettuce. After placing the final bags in the cart, I started making my way over to the juice and milk. I stopped in my tracks for a second, realizing I needed to get dressing for the salad. What kind of dressing would they like? That strawberry dressing is my and Emma's favorite…I'll grab a bottle of that. I ditched the cart, and headed towards the aisle with the dressing. Let's see, ranch no, Italian no…wait yeah. I'll grab a bottle of that too. Strawberry, strawberry, straw-aha! Found it. I turned and started heading back towards my cart.

"Aaaaahhh!" I jumped, startled, and the bottles smashed to the floor. I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit. There was a bunch of crashing somewhere in the store, and I quickly ran to the noise.

"Emma!" Jacob shouted from somewhere in the store. I peered into the isles as I ran, scanning over everything. I passed an isle, but turned around when I saw Jacob running up to Emma who was on the floor.

"What happened!" I asked as I knelt down next to her. Jacob had her head propped in his lap, and she looked really dizzy and pale.

"I was grabbing some soda and I suddenly felt really weak, and I lost my balance. I think I might have blacked out for a few moments." She replied weakly, rubbing her forehead. She looked really clammy and was getting noticeably weaker.

"What the hell is happening?" Jake asked, frantically. Emma's hand dropped to her side and she grew limper in Jake's arms.

"Everything's really blurry you guys" She said quietly. Emma squinted, trying to get a clearer image around her. My mind was blaring. What could be wrong? Think Nina! What bodily problems can happen without warning? Dehydration? No, she would sense that. Hunger? Highly unlikely. Stomach bug? Oh hell no. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emma started coughing nonstop.

"Emma? Emma! Hold on. Take deep breathes. Nina, get her some water or something!" He begged me. I jumped up and sprinted down the isle to where the water cases were.

"Here Jacob!" I called, running back. I handed him the water, and I was about to sit back down when I figured out the problem.

"I got it!" I shouted, running down the isle and turning the corner. I heard Jacob shout after me, but I didn't answer.

"Nina, where are you going?" He shouted. I turned down an isle and grabbed the bottle that was on the first shelf. The isle housed 1 product, so no searching was needed. I smiled down at the bottle and turned on my heels, running back to Emma and Jacob. As I ran, I took off the seal on the bottle and placed the lid back on.

"Emma!" I yelled. "I got it, Emma!" Jacob looked up as I ran towards them. I knelt down and quickly uncapped the lid. "Here Emma. Drink this" She opened her eyes, and she slowly opened them wider when she saw what I had with me. I placed the bottle in her mouth and she quickly swallowed. As she drank, the color returned to her skin.

"Honey?" Jake ask, astonished. "This is what happens when you don't drink honey?" He shouted up at me. Worry was written all over his face. It was as clear as day. I nodded to him, and frown on my face. Emma sighed and we shifted our gaze down.

"What the hell Emma?" I asked, angrily. "Didn't you at least have the decency to tell us that you haven't had honey in days? Or you could have at least went straight for the honey when we got in here! You could have died if we weren't here! What were you thinking?" I finished, seething.

"I wasn't thinking! It's not like I was keeping track! What's the point when you think you're the last of your species, living alone and secluded in a trashed and burnt down town?" She asked me. Jacob started to fidget, wanting to interrupt, but we ignored his presence all together.

"What, so you would basically waist away until honey deprivation took over?"

"It's not like I would be in this situation if you hadn't touched the freaking sword that day!" She shouted back. I stared at her, not saying a word. Her face quickly changed from anger, to shock, then guilt. "Nina, I-I didn't mean it. I was just angry! No one blames you Nina. It was an accident! Please Nina! Don't be mad at me. I swear! I'm so so sorry!" She pleaded with me, and I saw her eyes starting to water. I was too deep in self-loathing to respond though. It was my fault. Entirely my fault, and I guarantee there would be a huge percentage of people that would blame me if they were alive. I murdered children, and infants. They were people who couldn't defend themselves. I felt the tears pool over my eyes, and they dripped down my cheeks. Sobs racked my body and she quickly pulled me into a hug. I heard her whisper 'I'm sorry' repeatedly, and I simply nodded into her shoulder. Jacob stood by Emma and faced me. I lifted my head off her shoulder and he grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He looked into my eyes and nodded his head, I nodded back.

"Let's finish up you guys, and we'll start heading back." Jacob said quietly.

"Okay, I'll go get my cart and fill it with some honey and juice." I turned away and walked to the other end of the store. I could hear Emma talk to Jake as I walked away.

"I didn't mean it. Honest," she told him, glumly.

"I know" he responded quietly.

**A/N Tada! Another chapter is fini! So did you like it? Please please please review! I'm so alone over here haha. Share with friends please! Spread the looooove. And that little line break up at the top was lyrics from Can't Nobody by 2NE1. I LOVE THEM! They are pretty much the best group ever haha. So tata for now!**


	18. Just Like Old Times

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School really isn't an excuse, considering I have 4 classes and 2 of them are art classes while the others are the easiest things in the world. My English class is a joke. It's hilarious. And French is a piece of cake… but OMG I spent 7 hours yesterday doing 15 journal response things for English. I just about died. It was the most brutal thing in the world. (No I was not procrastinating. I worked nonstop) Why am I telling you people this? I honestly didn't even know what I was doing with this chapter, and I wasn't going to time skip, even though some of you might have preferred that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review after **

**(Baby I'm so Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely ~)**

Chapter 16 Just Like Old Times

N pov:

We spent about 20 more minutes getting all the food we needed. Of course, with all the werewolves in our group, we would be lucky if we made it a week. Never the less, it would at least get us through the storm, and a bigger group could go out next time. We just finished getting everything we needed, (including our girly items: make-up, razors, face-wash, monthly items…) and were getting ready to head back out. Jacob left us to go run a perimeter before we walked home. Now that he has an imprint, he's definitely a lot more protective. Was I not good enough before this? He didn't run a perimeter around the house before I went outside. He claims that if he transformed at such a close range to the pack, he would alert Sam. I'm still not sure if he was telling the truth, but I would rather not have taken the chance and ended up having to deal with Sam. I've gotten over it, but I'm still not ready to deal with him. It's going to be awkward in the morning, but I'd rather deal with it then, than now. Is it wrong of me to feel that way? It's not exactly the best plan for myself. It's best to solve things in the present than the future.

"So…" Emma said, glancing towards me. It was still kind of awkward for us, and standing alone while waiting for Jake wasn't helping.

"Yeah?" I said back, quickly flashing my eyes in her direction. She turned her head to look at me before she responded.

"Can I tell you something? The honest truth?" She whispered, unsure of herself. I slowly turned my head towards her. I felt my eyebrows knit together, but slowly nodded my head.

"You couldn't have expected anyone to not be bitter of what happened here months ago, did you? It's not like our problems would be fixed if you acted like it didn't happen. Or at least acted like it wasn't your fault. I mean, no offense, but I'm sure there would be a big percentage of people who wouldn't treat you well and judge you if they were still alive." Emma said, down-casting her eyes.

"Expecting the world to treat you fairly because you are good is like expecting the bull not to charge because you are a vegetarian. To sit alone with my conscience will be judgment enough for me. I don't need others to do it for me. The fact that I live with it on my conscience everyday should be good enough. I'm not trying to act like it didn't happen, but I came back to do what's right. I feel like I've become death, the destroyer of worlds, and it's really hard to deal with it as it is. I don't need people telling me I screwed up." I responded, turning back towards the dark streets. I tried to not let the tears fall as they threatened to spill over.

"Nina, I don't blame you. It could've happened to anybody. What if I had gone that day? What if it was me that pulled the sword? Would you have hated me for it?" I shook my head, no. "Exactly, so I have no right to hate you. And if I did, I still wouldn't have. Because your my best friend in the whole world, and no mistake you ever made or will make, will affect the love I have for you. You're a great person Nina, and I don't want you to eat yourself up over it." I was about to respond when I saw Jacob. He was running towards us in his human form, jumping over all the broken glass before stopping in front of us with a smile.

"Coast is clear. Ready to go?" He asked smiling, but it was quickly dropped when he saw we weren't exactly in the happiest of moods. "Everything okay?" He asked, unsure.

"It's fine" We said at the same time. I glanced towards her for a second before I looked back to Jake.

"It's fine. Let's just get home. I'm sure we're all tired." I replied. I turned to go grab my cart full of food, and Jake and Emma did the same. Jacob took the lead, but glanced back at us every now and then as we pushed our carts down the street.

*(Scream ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)*

When we made it back to the house, dawn was slowly approaching. We had to be extra cautious, for Sam usually wakes up early for morning patrol, and even though he didn't have to while we're here, he could possibly still wake up early. We left the carts and the bottom of the drive, and Jake went to open up the door. He would be the one to bring the food into the house, and we would hand the food to him.

"I got the door open, girls. Start handing it over." Jake whisper yelled from the open gate on the side of the house. We decided to start on all the perishables first. I grabbed a good portion of the fruits and vegetables and ran them up to him.

"Thanks. Get the next batch ready." Jake said, as he disappeared into the darkness. I walked back down to Emma as she was separating our supplies.

"How about we give him the rest of the veggies and then move onto the meat?" She asked me, as she picked up the bags.

"Sounds good. I'll get them ready while you bring that stuff up to him." She nodded and looked towards the gate where Jake was waving his arms.

"We're coming!" I whispered, loud enough for him to here. Emma ran up and gave him the supplies. About 30 minutes later, we were finally bringing in the last of the food. As Emma and I brought the last of the food in, Jake moved the shopping carts to the house next door.

"Jake's got it from here Emma. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. Besides, we have a very long day tomorrow. You're going to witness hell. I guarantee." We giggled, and tip toed into my room. Emma stopped by the living room archway. She took a quick peek in and waved me over. I gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off and walked over anyways. She leaned in, and whispered into my ear.

"So which one's Paul?"

"Oh, he's not in there. He's sleeping in my brother's room."

"Well then I'll just have to go peek in there and see him." She winked and me and pranced over to his door.

"Emma, no. If you've forgotten, he's a werewolf! He's gonna hear you! Now come on, you'll see him in the morning." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into my room.

"You're no fun, Nina. Always the party pooper." She said, slumping onto my bed as I closed the door.

"No, I'm the girl who wants the drama and fighting to start later, rather than now. Imma wash up. You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll put on some pjs while you do that. Then we can switch."

"Fine, fine. Brb" I said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I walked over to the sink and stood in front of the mirror. I never really noticed, but a shadow had recently formed around my eyes. The emotional stress I've had to endure could only be the leading cause to this. Is this trip here really going to give me closure? Is seeing all the destruction I caused going to help me accept what happened, or bring me into denial? I can only wonder if I even deserve to walk on these streets as I once did. Am I even strong enough to create the burial I planned out? Will I be able to stand the emotion stress of the process any more than I already have?

"Nina?" Emma asked, knocking on the door. I jumped a little, knocking over the toothbrush cup onto the floor. "What happened? You okay? It's been like 10 minutes." I rubbed my eyes with my palms and reached for the toothbrush and cup off the floor.

"ye-yeah I'm fine. I'm almost done." There was a pause at the door.

"Okay, if you're sure." I heard footsteps walk away from the door and the bed shift shortly after. I turned back to the mirror and stared for a few seconds, then reached for the face wash. After I finished washing up, I opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Emma passed out on the bed. I thought about waking her, but decided against it. I turned to grab some pajamas from the wardrobe, and promptly tossed my clothes into the hamper right inside my closet. Luckily Emma left enough space on the bed, so I was able to lie comfortably. I grabbed the blanket at the foot of my bed and draped it over us. Sleep came to me shortly after.

(*Like a virgin~ Touched for the very first time~)

I was woken by the alarm clock that I had not shut off before the attack. It was on a schedule to go off at 7:40, which was way too early for me at the moment. I groaned and blindly wacked my hand on the nightstand next to me, searching for the damn clock.

"Girl, you're not helping with that. Give it a rest and shut the damn thing off!" She groaned from her end of the bed.

"Shut your face! I'm working on it." I muffled back, fore my face was smashed into the pillow.

"I can't understand you…FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Shut. it. off!" Emma yelled, shooting up out of bed and reaching over me to the alarm clock. I lifted my head and groaned. Turning my head, I timed it just right and elbowed her in the chest as she reached for the clock.

"YAAAAOUCH!" She yelled, falling off the bed.

"Too loud." I muttered, turning my head back to the pillow. I heard Emma yell 'bitch!' and promptly felt a body jam into my back.

"Shit balls, girl!" I yelled as I shot up outta bed. "How many pounds did you put on!"

"If anything I lost weight!" She said, rolling off of me.

"Huh…you must've been hella heavy before then." I said, mostly to myself.

"Bitch" She said, whacking me in the face with a pillow.

"Ow. Okay, rude. Sorry" We stared at each other and started laughing.

"Just like old sleepovers, right?" She asked.

"Ha! You kidding? Sleepovers were like mixed martial arts fights! This doesn't even cut it." I said laughing. We layed on the bed a few moments, then Emma shot up outta bed.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about this!" She said running over to my desk, where a photo album of the past 6 years sat. She picked it up and plopped back over onto the bed. We paused for moment before we opened it. We both took big breaths, and started to look through the photos.

~15 minutes later~

"Do you remember this?" I asked, pointing to a picture as I laughed. The picture was of Fallon and Amelia. We were at a moon dance, and Amelia's god awful dancing skills caused Fallon to knock into the refreshment table. The drinks had flew up and splattered all over her. We managed to get the picture with Amelia turning to look and the destruction with her eyes popping out, and Fallon with the punch bowl over her head. She was slouched next to the tipped table and had red punch all over her body. In the background there were random people from our school with select facial expressions adorning their faces.

"Oh MY GOD! Yes! The two of them didn't live that down for months!" She howled with laughter. Our laughter was cut off by banging around in the front of the house and footsteps running towards my bedroom door. The door promptly flew open to reveal a very peeved Paul.

"Paul-" I started.

"WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE YOU THINKING!" He shouted. Well here it goes…

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Was it exciting? You're getting a taste of Emma and Nina's friendship. FINALLY. This story is slowly moving on its way:3 Please review and I'll hopefully be able to respond to them as soon as I can! **

**P.S: To the 5 people that posted anonymous reviews! I would have loved to respond, but you don't have accounts T_T Please make one if you can! **

** Bye~**


	19. author art

Everyone~ Sorry this isn't a chapter! But I have...remotely exciting news! I have created FAN ART for this story! It's Nina of course! She's actually a fairly big drawing. I'm going to transfer her and paint her, but I have a question for everyone! Should I add wings or leave her without them? I haven't really drawn wings in years, but I want your opinion! She usually doesn't have her wings showing, but Idk what to do! So message me or write a review with what you think I should do! If I dont get many opinions, I'll just leave her without since she's technically done already. And I will find a way to show her to you all:3

I look forward to your replies!

~Hannah


	20. Game Plan

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back~! After…geeze I don't even know how long LOL I had started writing this chapter weeks ago, and took a break(Yes I write my A/N's after I write the chapter), but I totally forgot to finish this chapter! XD my bad~ I got 1 review for the last chapter! So thank you to MsHeartformusic! I really liked that chapter actually. Was it just me though? Oh well! For the fans that read but don't review…ENJOY (and please review!)**

_Previously:_

"_Do you remember this?" I asked, pointing to a picture as I laughed. The picture was of Fallon and Amelia. We were at a moon dance, and Amelia's god awful dancing skills caused Fallon to knock into the refreshment table. The drinks had flew up and splattered all over her. We managed to get the picture with Amelia turning to look at the destruction with her eyes popping out, and Fallon with the punch bowl over her head. She was slouched next to the tipped table and had red punch all over her body. In the background there were random people from our school with select facial expressions adorning their faces. _

"_Oh MY GOD! Yes! The two of them didn't live that down for months!" She howled with laughter. Our laughter was cut off by banging around in the front of the house and footsteps running towards my bedroom door. The door promptly flew open to reveal a very peeved Paul. _

"_Paul-" I started. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE YOU THINKING!?" He shouted. Well here it goes…_

*Nobody's Singing to Me~ fits doesn't it?*

Chapter 17

"Paul, babe _calm _down." I told him calmly, getting up off the bed. His grip on the door knob loosened to reveal a dented knob. I looked up to him, only to turn away from his furious gaze and to Emma. She bit her lip and then look down and the album before slowly closing it. This action didn't go unnoticed from Paul fore he quickly turned his gaze from me to her. He took a step forward, and I quickly moved in front of him.

"Paul," I warned him. He stopped moving, but didn't move his gaze from her

"You look_ really_ familiar. I swear I just saw you somewhere." He said, completely ignoring me. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and turned to see Emma getting up off the bed and moving towards Paul.

"I'm Emma. Very nice to meet you, Paul" She said smiling as she reached out her arm for a handshake. Paul met her halfway for the handshake.

"…Emma? As in from that picture on the wall?" He asked, pointing to the picture that I had told him about yesterday. Emma looked to the picture and she immediately brightened up.

"Yup! The one and only~"

"Emma! You okay!?" We turned towards the sound of Jake yelling. It was immediately followed by footsteps running down the hallway. Next thing any of us knew, Emma was swept into a bone crushing hug. Jacob released her and checked her over for any injury, which caused Emma and me to quickly laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked, completely perplexed.

"You a-" I was cut off as I heard many more pairs of footsteps running down the hall. The pack stood there, glancing around and quickly started firing questions when their eyes landed on Emma. Well, everyone but Sam. He stood behind them, leaning against the doorframe with his eyes downcast. I felt really bad about it, but I would figure it out later.

"Everyone! Calm down! And can we not have a million boys in my room? Shoo shoo!" I shouted, ushering everyone down the hall and into the living room. Emma and I sat down on the couch with our respective others next to us. There was a very awkward silence among us. Paul chose that moment to speak up, rather loudly I might add.

"Okay, What the hell were you all thinking!?" He asked turning his gaze to Jake and me. Jake responded to him rather quickly.

"Easy, we needed food. You all were fools for not thinking about our situation. You claim that Nina needed to stay in the house in case there was any danger, but how would we be able to protect her if we were too weak?" No one responded. "Exactly! We wouldn't! Which is why I snuck Nina out and we went to the store. And if we didn't go, my imprint would be dead right now." Jake finished off in a hushed tone. Emma grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Imprint?" Embry asked, eyes on their clasped hands.

"Yes. We ran into her last night on our way to the market."

"Wait," Jared spoke up. "What do you mean 'dead right now'? What happened?"

"She was shutting down due to honey deprivation." Questions started firing from all around the room.

"You die if you don't have honey?"

"I thought it just made you stronger."

"How long can you go without honey?"

"How'd it happen?"

"Quiet you guys!" I chimed in. "At first, we didn't know what was happening, but after a few minutes, I realized that she needed honey. I gave it to her and she perked back up after a few minutes."

"So what happens when you don't have honey exactly?" Seth asked. I turned to Emma, fore I had never really experienced it.

"Well, at first you start seeing spots and you just collapse. You may or may not faint. Then you get really hot and your vision gets really blurry. You get really tired and after a while, breathing becomes difficult. Soon your heart just stops." Everyone remained quiet after that.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Seth spoke up.

"We all are." Paul added immediately after. "But I still can't believe you went without me. I could've helped you know." He grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You probably would've said no, babe- don't deny it." I added when Paul was about to object. A very loud grumbling sound echoed throughout the room and everyone immediately turned towards the culprit-or culprits I should say. Embry and Quil had their hands on their stomachs and quickly mumbled that they were hungry.

"Well no duh" I said, laughing. Everyone joined in seconds after. I'm happy that the tension's gone from the group. We can't afford to have problems rising with our situation.. "So after breakfast, let's talk about the game plan so we can get back to La Push quickly."

"La Push?" Emma asked, turning to Jacob.

"It's where we're from." Jacob replied, smiling.

"Do I get to go back with you guys?"

"No way. What the hell are you thinking? Why would you come back with us?" I said, faking seriousness. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "…I was kidding. Feelin' the love, you guys." Emma laughed and gave me a big hug, which I returned, laughing along with her

***lalalalalalalalalalalalala line break~*

After breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, we all gathered around in the backyard. We sat by the pool, on the lounge chairs and benches we had placed around. Luckily they were still intact. Paul and I shared one of the two love seats and Jacob and Emma obviously sat in the other one.

"So what's the plan anyways?" Sam asked, sitting on the bench, next to Jared and Embry.

"Well it's going to be difficult, but I think we can do it. With Emma, this is going to be a lot easier for me and won't take nearly as much time. So my goal is to go to the outer edges of Bel Fiore and use all my power to create 6 big vines that will intertwine up in the sky and create a sort of chamber around the town. The vines will grow every flower imaginable and will most likely form a netting with each other as they grow-also covered in flowers."

"Isn't that going to take like a shit load of energy though?" Jared inquired.

"It will, which is why Emma and I are going to have to drink like 6 bottles of honey before we create each vine…you're in, aren't you Emma?"

"Well duh! So are we going to combine our powers to create each one, or are we going to each do three?"

"Hmm…I never really thought of that. What do you guys think?" I asked, searching for the guys opinions.

"Whatever's safer babe. Nothing that risks your life" Paul said, kissing my forehead.

"I wholeheartedly agree with Paul. Nothing life threatening." Jacob added.

"Well we also want the quickest solution. The imprints back home can't be left alone too long." Embry stated, which earned quick nods from Jared and Sam.

"Well if we split it up, we would each do three and it would go quicker. Probably three weeks. But, that's also more risky because we're using more energy. If we combine our powers for each vine, it'll last about six weeks, but we'll be stronger and won't run out of energy."

"So there's a problem with both then." Seth muttered, mostly to himself.

"I say we have them combine their energy, because their safer that way." Paul said. Jacob gave a hard nod in response.

"But think of our imprints back home. We can't leave them alone for long." Jared said, looking to Paul and Jacob. "We need to think of the wellbeing of everyone."

"What if we each do three-" Emma started to say.

"No-"Jacob was about to cut in, but Emma silenced him with a blob of orange goo plastered on his mouth.

"…but we just bring extra honey and food to each location in case we need to take a break. We'll be safe, and it'll go by quicker." Emma finished.

"I agree 100 percent!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Sounds good to me, you guys" Seth noted.

"I guess we have no choice." Sam sighed.

"Not really…"I quietly added. Sam shot me a pained expression, but turned away.

"Well not everyone is going to have to come with us. Probably two wolves to each girl. The rest of you can go around town, bring supplies to the house, explore…anything you want. It probably shouldn't take that long. We could probably do 1 vine each week. It's going to use up _a lot_ of energy, even if we drink honey regularly." I told the guys.

"Okay cool. So how bout I go with Paul and Nina and Sam goes with Jacob and Emma?" Jared asked.

"Works for me. I don't trust anyone else more with my imprint than you, man." Paul said, giving Jared a high five.

"So when do we wanna get started on this?" Seth asked. Emma and I looked at each other and then up to the sky, noticing we could probably stay outside for a few more hours before the storm. We looked back to each other and quickly gave each other sly smiles.

"All we can really do is map out our plans. Besides, right now I feel more like having…"I started, with Emma joining in after. "…a POOL PARTY!" As Emma and I shouted, we used our powers and flung all the boys into the pool. Many screams were heard above our roaring laughter. Emma and I looked at each other and our smiles dropped. We both got into ready stances, both of us refusing to be thrown into the pool. I was just about to flex my brain muscles and toss her in, but the next thing I knew, I was in the air, flying into the pool. The water engulfed me soon after and I immediately swam to the surface and coughed up the water I swallowed. Paul swam over to me and hugged me from behind as Emma laughed from the deck. I quickly formed a water whip and grabbed her from her waist, flinging her in shortly after.

Look who's laughing now~

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE haha**


End file.
